The Life And Times Of Chucky: Chucky Met Tiffany
by The Charles Lee Ray Fan
Summary: A fanfic that I'm writing on. Chucky, Eddie, and Tiffany are in highschool and they are seinors, and this fanfic is about how Chucky met Tiffany and was inspired by the movie 'Carrie'. Please R&R and let me know. Rated for lauguage and suggestive themes.
1. Classroom Fun

The Life and Times of Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie

When Chucky Met Tiffany

By The Charles Lee Ray Fan

Chapter 1

Classroom fun

It was a rainy day, and the setting takes place at Hackensack High school and we enter a classroom, and Chucky is sitting in the back of the classroom sitting by Eddie and they are much younger around the age of sixteen or seventeen, and Chucky and Eddie are throwing paper balls and spit balls at the students they didn't like and the teacher

Mrs. Jenison. Next Chucky holds up a straw to his mouth and aims it towards a male student that had short blonde hair, and blows and the spit ball comes out of the straw really fast and hits the student with blonde hair in the back of the head, next Chucky hides the straw in his jacket. The student with blonde hair brushes the spit ball from the back of his head and feels the wetness of the spitball, and he looks down at the floor and spots the spit ball, and looks at Chucky and yells out," What the fuck?" And Mrs. Jenison turns around really fast from writing on the chalk board and says," Robert Keeler!" Then Robert says," Chucky spit a spit ball at me!" And all of the students look up from their work and say all in unison," Ewww!" And Mrs. Jenison looks at Chucky angrily and says," Did you Chucky?!" Then Chucky says," No I didn't I'm not lyin'." And Mrs. Jenison says," I'm going to believe you just this once because the principal is sick of seeing you and Eddie, and you Robert, go to the office." Then Robert says," Why do I have to go?!" And Mrs. Jenison says," Well saying profanity out loud." And Robert replies," But Chucky…" Then Mrs. Jenison says," Robert! I don't want to hear anymore of it! Go to the office now!' And Robert says," But…" And Mrs. Jenison replies," Now!" And she walks to the door and she swings it open, and Robert gets up from his desk and turns around and says to Chucky," I going to get you for this." And Robert grabs his books, and puts them in his backpack and zips the backpack and puts the backpack on and leaves the classroom, and Mrs. Jenison closes the door, and walks back to the chalkboard. Chucky and Eddie laugh quietly and they high five each other. Then a knock comes on the door, and Chucky looks up at the door and Mrs. Jenison walks to the door and opens it, and it's the principal is standing at the door with a teenage girl standing by his side, and she had very dark brown hair. The principal says," Mrs. Jenison I think you have a new student."


	2. New Student

Chapter 2

New Student

The teenage girl walks into the classroom and Mrs. Jenison says to the principal," Okay, I'll make sure she knows the procedures, thank you." And the principal walks off and Mrs. Jenison closes the door and Chucky looks at the teenage girl, and the teenage girl looks at him and smiles, and Chucky says," Hey Eddie look at her, she is hot, I might ask her to the dance." Then Eddie says," She's okay, but I got my eye on Stephanie." And Chucky says," Stephanie who? Ruxland?" And Eddie replies," Yeah, she is so good looking, I'm going to ask her to the dance." Then Chucky says," Well good luck with that." And Eddie says," I don't need luck, I'm going to put my moves on her after school." Then Chucky says," Like I said good luck with that." And Eddie says," What you sayin' I can't get her?" Next Mrs. Jenison looks at Chucky and Eddie and says," Chucky, Eddie! We heave a new student, be quite or I'll send you both to the office." And Chucky and Eddie look at Mrs. Jenison, and Mrs. Jenison says," Okay class, this is Tiffany, and Tiffany tell the class about yourself." Tiffany walks from Mrs. Jenison's desk and to the front of the class room and says," Well, my name is Tiffany and my family and I moved here from Trenton, New Jersey, and I was born here, but moved from place to place, and well I guess that's pretty much it." Then Mrs. Jenison says," Okay Tiffany." And Mrs. Jenison looks around the room for an empty desk and spots one by Chucky and says," You might have to sit by Chucky, I'll move you tomorrow." Then Tiffany says," Who's Chucky?" And Mrs. Jenison points to desk by Chucky in the back of the classroom and says," There in the back, that's Chucky, but I'll warn you Chucky and Eddie can act rather foolish." Tiffany looks at Chucky and says," Oh I don't mind." Then Mrs. Jenison says," Okay then." Tiffany walks through the isles of desks and she gets to the desk that is by Chucky's desk and sits down and Chucky looks at her and Tiffany looks at him and says," So you're Chucky huh?" Then Chucky says," And you're Tiffany." Next Tiffany says," Yeah, so is that you're real name?" Chucky says," What?" Then Tiffany says," Well I've never heard of anybody by that name." And Chucky says," Well my real name is Charles." Then Tiffany says," Are you Charles Lee Ray?" Next Chucky says," Yeah." Then Tiffany says," Aren't you the one who robbed that convenient store? I heard about you in the papers." And Chucky says," Yeah what about it?" Next Tiffany says," Well I think that's cool." Then Chucky replies," You think so?" And Tiffany nods her head yes. Chucky says," Yeah I just felt like robbing it, but I had to do community service and some other shit as well." Next Tiffany says," Well I've done some stuff." Then Chucky says," Cool." Next Tiffany says," So what else do you like to do?" Then Chucky says," I like to kill, and other stuff." Next Tiffany replies," That sounds cool I like killing too." Mrs. Jenison says," Chucky stop talking! This is you're last warning or I will send you to the office is that clear?!" And Chucky says," Yes ma'am." In a bored tone. Mrs. Jenison says," Good, maybe you can talk to Tiffany at lunch time, but I'm trying to teach a class, now does anyone know what year was the Louisiana Purchase?" Next a student raises their hand in the air and Mrs. Jenison says," Yes Ben?" And Ben says," 1803?" Then Mrs. Jenison says," Yes, that is correct."


	3. Lunchroom Discussion

Chapter 3

Lunchroom Discussion

Thirty minutes later, and the lunch bell rings and all of the students pack up there things and leave out of the classroom, next Chucky, Eddie, and Tiffany get up and Chucky says," Hey Tiffany." And Tiffany turns around and looks at Chucky and says,"Yeah?" And Chucky says," You want to eat lunch with us, so we can get to know each other?" Then Tiffany says," Okay." Next they all walk out of the classroom, and then they walk down the hallway and Tiffany says," So before Mrs. Jenison interrupted us, I was going to ask you what else you do you like?" Then Chucky says," Well, I like voodoo, painting, killing, robbing places, other shit like that." And Tiffany replies," Yeah, I'm studying Wicca." Then Chucky says," Cool." Next Tiffany says," So whose that walking with us?" And Chucky replies," Well, this is Eddie, we've been friends since fourth grade." Next Eddie looks from watching Stephanie at Chucky and Tiffany and says," Yeah, we also robbed some convenient stores together." Then Chucky says,"Yeah that was the good ol' days." Next Chucky and Eddie take off their knapsacks and set them against the wall and Chucky says," This is where we put our knapsacks." Then Tiffany says," At my old school we would just leave them in the classroom." Next Chucky says," It takes too long to get them at then you end up getting to class late." Then Tiffany takes off her knapsack and lays it on the tiled floor." And they continue to walk, next they get to the lunchroom and it is crowded and Tiffany looks and says," Holy shit, is it always this crowded?!" Then Eddie says," Yep." Next they walk into the lunchroom and get into line, next the line goes up gradually and Eddie gets a lunch tray and goes down the line and the lunch lady hands Eddie a sandwich, next Eddie goes down the line and Chucky and Tiffany do the same. Eddie has more items on his tray and he goes up to the cash register and Eddie pulls his wallet from his pocket and he opens it and grabs a couple of dollars and hands it to the cashier and the cashier grabs the money and opens the cash register and puts the money in it and Chucky and Tiffany do the same. They all walk around looking for a table to sit at and Chucky spots a table and he walks to it and Eddie and Tiffany follow him to the table and they all sit down. A chucky pulls off the plastic wrap from his sandwich and takes a bite from it. Tiffany says," This school is different from my old school." Then Chucky says," So what school did you come from?" And Tiffany says," Trenton High." Next Chucky says," So did you have a boyfriend?" Next Tiffany looks at Chucky and says," No why?"


	4. Chucky asks Tiffany out and Prom plans

Chapter 4

Chucky asks Tiffany out/ Prom plans

Chucky says," Well I know it's the last minute, but do you want to go out with me to the dance?" Tiffany looks at Chucky seriously and says," Oh Chucky, yes I'll go out with you to the dance! So what dance is this, and when s it?" And Chucky says," Cool, it's the senior prom, and it's this Friday." Then Tiffany says," Yeah the only thing that I don't like about proms, is that you have to vote for the stupid preps, and watch the prep be all giddy, and then they just fucking rub it in your face about it, I'm just sick of it, I don't know if it's just me or what." And Chucky replies," Well if you want, we can kill the girl that's going to be crowned and the guy." And Tiffany says," Good, go on." Then Chucky says," Well, have you ever seen the movie _Carrie_?" And Tiffany says," Yeah, I remember that movie when I was a kid, it was pretty good." Then Chucky says," Okay, you know that part where Carrie gets the bucket of blood dumped on her?" Tiffany and Eddie nod their heads yes and Chucky continues to say," Well we're going to do something different." Next Eddie says," How about a bucket of knives?" Chucky looks at Eddie and says," That might work, I don't know." Then Tiffany says," Does the school have a science lab?" And Eddie replies," Yeah, what about it?" Then Tiffany says," Well, I'm just putting this out there, but how about we put sulfuric acid in the bucket and we could dump it on her and the prom king." And Chucky says," Wouldn't that go through the bucket? I got another plan, in the gym, which is where the dance is going to be, there are pipes on the ceiling and one of us can go up there and loosen one of em' up and tie some rope to it and jerk it, maybe it will fall on the stupid idiots." Then Eddie says," What if it doesn't work, then what are we going to do?" And Chucky replies," we'll go with your idea or Tiffany's idea, we'll have to think it over at my house, Tiff, you want me to call you Tiff?" Then Tiffany says," It's okay." Next Chucky says," Okay, it's easier to remember a person by a nickname, but anyway come over to my house okay?" Then Tiffany says," So do you have a phone." And Chucky says," Yeah what for?" Next Tiffany replies," To call my parents and tell them where I am at." And Chucky says," My dad doesn't care where I'm at." Then Eddie says," Neither dose my mom, so we do whatever the Hell we want to." And Tiffany says," Damn I wish my parents were like that." Then Chucky says," Are you still coming over?" Next Tiffany replies," Yeah." And Chucky says," Good, now lets eat I'm starvin'." And Chucky takes a bite from his sandwich and they all continue to eat there lunches, next they get finished and they all get up from the table and walk to the line to the tray wash area and the line goes up gradually and a few minutes pass by and Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie get up to the head of the line, next Chucky hands his tray to the woman and the woman grabs the tray from Chucky, next Chucky walks off and Tiffany and Eddie do the same as Chucky and they walk up to Chucky, and they all walk out of the lunchroom and into the hallway and the bell rings and they walk to where there knapsacks are, and Chucky says," So what class you have next?" Then Tiffany pulls out her schedule and looks at it and says," I got Mr. Dennel." Next Chucky says," No shit, let me see that." And Tiffany hands Chucky her schedule and Chucky looks at it and says," We have the same classes except for first and second." And Chucky gives back Tiffany her schedule and Tiffany grabs it and says," Cool." Then Eddie says," I got Mrs. Burbenson, she's a bitch I fucking hate her!" And Tiffany says," Why?" Then Eddie says," She's always giving me Fs and she's got me sittin' by these stupid preppy bitches." Next Tiffany says," I had a teacher like that." And Chucky says," I have too." Then Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie walk and the hallway crowds with people and Eddie walks a different direction and Chucky and Tiffany walk in the same direction and they go into a classroom, and other students follow behind.


	5. Eddie asks Stephanie out

Chapter 5

Eddie asks Stephanie out

A few hours later the bell rings and the doors, all the way down the hall open and students come out and crowd the hallway. Eddie is waiting by a water fountain and Chucky and Tiffany walk up to him and Eddie says," Okay I'm going to ask Stephanie to the dance." And Chucky says," Okay me and Tiffany are going to wait and watch." Next the hallway clears and Eddie, Chucky, and Tiffany walk outside and Eddie spots Stephanie and Chucky and Tiffany wait by a wall, next Eddie walks up to Stephanie and says," Hey Stephanie." And Stephanie turns around from talking to some other cheerleaders and looks at Eddie and says," Like who are you?" And Eddie says," I'm Eddie Caputo." Then Stephanie says," Aren't you the one whose friends with Chucky Ray?" And Eddie says," Yes." And Stephanie says," Say what you got to say, and get it over with." Next Eddie says," W-W-Well do you want to go to the prom with me?" And One of the cheerleaders say," Oh my God did that freak just ask you out?" Next Stephanie looks at Eddie disgusted and raises her hand and slaps him on the cheek and a loud smack is heard and Stephanie says," Why would you ask me out?! I already have a boyfriend and I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on Earth!" And Eddie grabs his cheek and Stephanie turns around and walks off with her friends and one of her friends say," I can't believe that freak asked you out, that is so not cool." And Stephanie says," I know." Next one of the students yells out," Damn she got you!" And Eddie says," Shut up asshole!" Next Eddie walks back to Chucky and Tiffany and says," Did you see that, that stupid bitch slapped me in the damn face! I'm going to get her no matter what!" Then Chucky says," What are you going to do then?" And Eddie says," Hold on." And Eddie spots a guy with Stephanie and listens and the guy says," So Steph you still on for tonight?" And Stephanie says," Yes Ron, I wouldn't miss a date with you!" Then Tiffany says," Bitch." And Eddie says," When they least expect it they're gonna get it." Next Chucky says," Well lets go."


	6. Meeting Chucky's Father

Chapter 6

Meeting Chucky's father

Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie all walk to the student parking lot And Chucky says," I think my dad is home." Then Tiffany says," What about your mom?" And Chucky says," My dad killed her, hmmm I don't know why, but I think my dad must have been pretty pissed off with her." Then Eddie says," My dad left my mom, Ricardo, and me, he was an asswipe." Next Tiffany says," My parents fight too much, I think they're getting a divorce pretty soon, I don't like my parents." Then Chucky says," My dad is pretty cool, he showed me different ways to kill a person, he's pretty cool to hang around with." And they continue walking and Chucky walks to a red 1960s Ford Mustang and Chucky pulls out some keys from his leather jacket, next he walks to the driver's side and he puts the key in the lock and he turns it, next he pulls the key from the lock and pulls on the door handle and the door opens and he gets inside the vehicle and leans over to the passenger side of the car and pulls the lock up and Tiffany pulls on the door handle and gets inside the car and closes the door. Chucky reaches over the seat and unlocks the back passenger door and Eddie pulls on the door handle and gets inside the car and he closes the door with a bang. Next Chucky starts the car up and pulls the gearshift to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes backwards and Chucky turns the wheel and the car turns the wheel to the left, next he puts his foot on the break and pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car leaves out of the school parking lot and gets on the road. Next Chucky turns on the radio and _OzzyOsbourne _in on with _Hellraiser_ and Chucky keeps on driving. A few minutes later he drives up to a brick house with a old pickup truck in the carport and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car goes into the carport and he puts his foot on the break and the car stops and Chucky pulls the gearshift into park and he turns the keys in the ignition in the off position and the car turns off and they all get out of the car and they all close there doors. Next Chucky walks up to the door and opens it and goes inside and Eddie and Tiffany follow him inside the house and Chucky closes the door. A man with semi long and dark brown hair and gray showing on the side is sitting on a couch in front of a TV and he gets up and says," It's you Chucky." Then he spots Tiffany and walks up to them and says," Well who is this?" And Chucky replies," This is Tiffany, she just moved here from Trenton and she's my girlfriend." Next the man puts out his hand and Tiffany shakes his hand and the man says," I'm Richard Ray, Chucky's father." Then Tiffany says," Nice to meet you Mr. Ray." Next Chucky says," Okay well we're going to do a plan to kill the prom queen for prom, so I'm probably going to have to borrow your tools." Then Richard says," Okay, just don't get caught and don't loose my tools." And Chucky says," Okay." Then Tiffany says," I need to use your phone to call my parents and tell them that I'm here." And Richard says," The phone is on the table in the living room by the couch." Next Tiffany spots the phone and she walks over to it and picks up the receiver and dials the number and the dial tone rings and a woman answers it and says," Hello?" Then Tiffany says," Hey mom it's me Tiffany." Next Tiffany's mom says," Damn it Tiffany you scared me, I thought you walking home, anyway where are you?" And Tiffany replies," Well, I'm at Chucky's house." Then Tiffany's mom says," Who is Chucky?" And Tiffany says," He is my boyfriend." Next Tiffany mother shouts out," Boyfriend?! How, when, where and why?" Then Tiffany says," Mom I'll be home by seven." And Tiffany's mother says," Okay, but your father and I want to meet Chucky tonight, so come home at six, okay bye sweetie." Next Tiffany replies," Okay bye." And Tiffany hangs up the phone and Tiffany walks up to Chucky and Chucky says," So what did she say?" Then Tiffany says," She said yeah, but she wants to meet you." And Chucky says," Damn it! Okay." Then Richard says," Chucky I got to go to work see you later." And Richard walks to the door and opens it and goes outside and closes the door.


	7. Making Plans And Killing Mrs Robinson

Chapter 7

Making Plans and Killing Mrs. Robins

Chucky says," Okay lets do some planning." And Chucky goes into the living room and Tiffany and Eddie follow him in the living room, there is a table in front of a couch and there is a T.V. Chucky grabs the remote for the T.V., Eddie sits down on the couch, next Tiffany sits on the couch also, Chucky kneels down to the T.V. cabinet and opens it and pulls out a VHS cassette and the cassette jacket has a picture of Carrie on it, Chucky pulls out the Cassette and puts it into the VCR and the movie begins to play, showing Carrie playing volley ball and she misses the ball and her team gets mad at her and Chucky gets up from the floor and says," Want something to drink?" Then Tiffany says," Yeah." And Chucky says," What do you want?" Next Tiffany replies," Do you have any pop?" And Chucky says," Yeah." Chucky walks to out of the living room and walks to the kitchen and walks to the refrigerator and opens it. Next Eddie Comes in the kitchen and says," Why in the Hell are you being so nice to her? You only met her." Then Chucky says," She's so damn hot, I like her." And Eddie says," Yeah, but can she kill? Are you sure that she's not one of those bitches, who say they do and then she gets scared when she sees a drop of blood, because if she is, she is going to rat your ass out." Then Chucky says," I see where your going, we'll put her through a test to see if she's the real deal and if she's not I'll kill her, but she is so damn hot." Next Eddie says," Control yourself Chucky, that's what you say about every hot girl you ever went out with." And Chucky replies," I know how to control myself." Chucky grabs two sodas and leaves the kitchen. Eddie grabs a Dr. Pepper and closes the refrigerator door and leaves out of the kitchen. Chucky is sitting on the couch besides Tiffany and Eddie sits down, Chucky grabs the remote and presses pause and the screen freezes where Carrie is in the office. Tiffany looks at Chucky and Chucky looks at Tiffany and Chucky says," Tiff?" And Tiffany says," What?" Then Chucky says," Tiff are you lying about killing people?" And Tiffany says," What?" Next Chucky replies," God Damnit Tiff, tell me! Do you like killing?!" Then Tiffany says," I like killing, I wouldn't lie to you, even though we haven't been together very long, but yes." And Chucky says," Prove it." Next Tiffany says," Okay, who do you want me to kill then?" And Chucky says," The next door neighbor, Mrs. Robinson, she's a real bitch, telling me what to do and shit like that." Then Tiffany says," Okay, next door neighbor huh?" And Chucky says," Yeah, besides the house on the right side, when your going through the back yard." Tiffany gets off the couch and says," Where do you keep your knives?" Then Chucky says," In the kitchen drawer on your left." And he points at the direction where the kitchen is and Tiffany walks to where Chucky pointed and she walks into the kitchen and walks to the left a opens a drawer and grabs a knife and closes the drawer and she walks back into the living room and spots the back door and opens it and goes through it. Chucky and Eddie look at each other and get off the couch really fast and race out the back door and they spot Tiffany walking to the side of the house and Chucky runs up to Tiffany and says," What are you going to do to her?" Then Tiffany says," I'm gonna kill this bitch, so sit back and watch." And Tiffany walks up to a window and looks through it and sees a heavyset woman in her late forties with red hair tied up in a bun and she is sitting at table sewing. Next Tiffany says," That's her?" And Chucky says,"Yeah." And Tiffany walks to the back door of the house and she opens it slowly and she walks inside and Chucky and Eddie watch. Next Tiffany walks slowly and she spots the room that Mrs. Robinson is in and Mrs. Robinson's back is facing Tiffany and Tiffany walks slowly and holds up the knife and Mrs. Robinson starts humming a tune and Tiffany gets behind Mrs. Robinson and grabs her head really fast and Mrs. Robinson screams and sees Tiffany and her eyes widen, next she sees the knife and she screams and Tiffany takes the knife and puts it to her neck really fast and slides it across and blood comes out and gets on her sewing and she drops the needles and her sewing and Mrs. Robinson falls out of the chair and onto the floor and grabs her neck and Tiffany kneels down to Mrs. Robinson and she stabs her in the back and Mrs. Robinson's body lays on the grounds and her body lets out the last breath and her body sinks to the floor. Tiffany wipes the blood from the knife onto Mrs. Robinson's blouse and puts the knife into her camouflage jacket. Next Tiffany spots a dish towel on the counter and she grabs it and wipes up the blood from the floor and walks to the trash can and throws it away, next she grabs Mrs. Robinson's arms and drags her to the back and spots a huge freezer chest and she drops Mrs. Robinson's arms and opens the door to the freezer and she picks up Mrs. Robinson's arms and props her against the freezer. Chucky walks in and Tiffany says," Help me out, she's fuckin' heavy!" And Chucky walks over to Tiffany and he grabs Mrs. Robinson's arms and Tiffany grabs her legs and they lift her up and put her in the freezer and Tiffany closes the freezer door. Chucky puts his arm around Tiffany and they walk outside and Chucky closes the door and they walk towards Chucky's house and Chucky says," You know that was pretty cool." Then Tiffany says," Thanks, but I want to see you kill." And Chucky says," I'll show you." Next they walk up to Eddie and Eddie says," That was cool, so you meant what you said, usually most girls say shit and they don't come through." Then Chucky says," Yeah your different form the other girls that hung out with us." And Tiffany smiles and they all walk into Chucky's house and they all go into the living room and Chucky sits on the couch and Tiffany walks into the kitchen and takes the knife out of her jacket and walks to the sink and turns the faucet on and rinses the remaining blood from the knife and the blood goes down the drain and she set s the knife down in the sink and turns the faucet off and she wipes her hands on a towel and she walks into the living room and sits in between Chucky and Eddie and Chucky takes the remote and presses play, next he pushes fast forward and the film goes double speed until if reaches the scene where Billy Knowles is tying the rope to the rail and is putting the bucket of blood on the rail and Chucky presses pause on the remote and the screen freezes and Chucky says," Well, what are we going to do?" Next Eddie replies," I think we should do that pole thing." And Tiffany says," Yeah it sounds better." Then Chucky says," Okay my dad still has some his blue prints from when he was a carpenter, before he got fired, he did some carpentry for the school, I'll go and get em'" Chucky gets up from the couch and walks down a small hallway and opens a hallway closet and pulls out a box with old paper rolls and digs through them and unrolls and finds one that has New Jersey High School written on it and he walks back to the living room and unrolls it on the table that is in front of the couch and they all look at it and Tiffany says," I think that's the gym." And she points at a huge square on the blue prints and Chucky says," That is it, but I'll go in there and look at the ceiling and make sure that you can loosen the pipes and see where the stage is going to be at, so Eddie and Tiffany, you two ask where the stage is going to be, if they didn't put it up already, and I'll get the supplies for it, you got that?" Both Eddie and Tiffany say," Yes." In unison And Chucky says," Okayh now all we have to do is make an escape route, probably a fire escape that is near by and that's where your jobs come in also and we'll be home free and nobody will know that we did it, heh, it sounds good." And Tiffany says," Okay."


	8. Meeting Tiffany's Parents

Chapter 8

Meeting Tiffany's Parents

About two hours pass by and Tiffany looks at the clock on the wall and it shows 5:39 and she says," Oh crap! I told my mom that I was gonna come home early, I need a ride." Then Chucky says," Alright babe, lets go, Eddie you wanna come?" Then Eddie says," Well yeah, my van is still getting worked on." And Chucky grabs the remote and turns off the T.V., next he rolls up the blue prints and gets up off the couch and goes back into the hall way and puts it into the box and picks up the box and puts it into the hallway closet, next he goes back into the living room and walks up to the door that they came through earlier and he opens it and outside it is dark and Chucky goes outside and Eddie and Tiffany follow behind and Eddie and Tiffany get into the car and Chucky locks the door and he walks to the driver's side of the car and he opens the door and gets inside and he closes the door and puts the keys in the ignition and ht turns them and the car starts and Chucky pulls the gearshift to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car backs out of the carport and onto the road, next Chucky puts his foot on the break and pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes down the road and Chucky says," So where do you live?" And Tiffany says," Willowbank." Then Eddie says," Willowbank? Damn that's a rich neighborhood!" And Tiffany says," Yeah, but the neighbors are such asswipes." And Chucky continues to drive. A few minutes later Chucky stops the car in front of a house with siding that has dark marks where on the sides of the windows where shudders used to be and Eddie gets out of the car and closes the door and walks up to the passenger side of the car wear Tiffany is sitting and pokes his head through the window and says," I'll see what I can do tomorrow see ya." And he pulls his head out of the window. Then Chucky says,"Yeah." And Chucky puts his foot really hard on the accelerator and the car zooms off onto the road and Eddie walks to his house. Meanwhile Chucky is driving Tiffany to Willowbank, and few minutes later Chucky gets to the neighborhood and turns on the street and Chucky says," So what house is it?" And Tiffany says," It's on Peterson Drive and it's a huge white house." Chucky spots Peterson Drive and he turns the steering wheel and the car turns on the street and Tiffany spots the house and she points at it and says," That's it." And Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car goes to the side of the road in front of the house and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and Chucky turns the keys in the ignition off and Chucky says," So your mom wanted to meet me?" Then Tiffany says," Yeah, she always wants me to do stuff that I don't want to do, I seriously don't like her, but lets go." And Tiffany gets out of the car and Chucky gets out also and they both close there doors and they both walk up the side walk and they get to the door and Chucky pushes the doorbell and the doorbell is heard from inside the house, next the door opens and a man with short brown hair, wearing glasses on his face and he is wearing a sweater and khaki pants, and he sees Tiffany and says," Tiffany your mom said something about meeting someone." And he looks at Chucky and puts his hand out and says," I'm Tiffany's father, you can call me Mr. Jim." And Chucky shakes Mr. Jim's hand and Mr. Jim says," Come in, it's pretty cold outside." Chucky and Tiffany walk inside and Mr. Jim closes the door and Mr. Jim says," Well you two have a seat until your mother comes down." And Chucky and Tiffany walk to a loveseat and sit down and Mr. Jim sits in a single seat and Mr. Jim says," So what's your name?" Then Chucky says," Well, my real name is Charles Lee Ray, but people call me Chucky." And Mr. Jim replies," Okay then, I'll call you Chucky, so who is your father?" Next Chucky says," His name is Richard Ray, and he works at the nuclear plant." And Mr. Jim says," Hmm, what about your mother?" Then Chucky says," She died." And Mr. Jim says," I'm sorry." Next a woman with black hair comes from downstairs and Chucky gets up from the loveseat and the woman walks up to Chucky and says," Hello, I'm Mrs. Victoria and you must be Chucky." And she shakes Chucky's hand and sits in a chair that is next to Mr. Jim's chair. Next Mr. Jim says," How do you know?" And Mrs. Victoria says," Tiffany called me up earlier today and told me about him." And Mr. Jim says," Oh okay, so Chucky where are you from?" Then Chucky says," I've been living hear since I was a little kid." Next Mr. Victoria says," Well, we just moved here from Trenton, New Jersey and we still haven't gotten some of the things unpacked." Then Mr. Jim says," So Chucky what are you planning after high school? Military, Law School, Medical School, any of those?" And Chucky says," I'm not sure what I want to do now." Then Mrs. Victoria says," Well do you have a job?" And Chucky says," Yeah, at the John's Theatre, it's not far from here." Then Mrs. Victoria says," Okay, well that sounds great." And she gives a cheesy smile and Mr. Jim looks at the clock on the wall and it shows 6:15 and Mr. Jim says," Well Chucky it was nice meeting you." And Tiffany looks at Mr. Jim and everybody stands up and Mr. Jim shakes Chucky's hand and Chucky and Mr. Jim walk to the door and Mr. Jim opens it and Chucky says," Well, it was nice to meet you." And Chucky walks out the door and Mr. Jim closes the door and Chucky says," Those damn fuckers!" And he walks to his car and walks to the driver's side and opens the door and gets inside and starts the car and drives off. Mr. Jim walks away from the curtain and says," Thank God he is gone." Then Tiffany says," Why did you just get rid of him just like that?!" And Mrs. Victoria says," Honey we're trying to protect you." Next Tiffany says," From what?!" Then Mr. Jim says," From him, he looks like he would be a serial killer and end up in prison." And Mrs. Victoria says," Yeah he creeps me out." Next Tiffany replies," But I love him!" And Mrs. Victoria says," No you don't, you only just met him, and were not going to let you throw your life away with some long haired idiot who will end up getting you pregnant." Then Tiffany says," Why are you doing this to me?!" And Mrs. Victoria says," We're doing this because we love you sweetie, now you can go to the prom, but only if it's with a clean cut young man that we approve of." Next Tiffany replies," I will never forgive you for this, I hate you!" And Tiffany runs upstairs into a room and slams the door. Mr. Jim says," So, Vicky did we do the right thing, by not letting he go with him?" And Mrs. Victoria says," Yes Jim, she doesn't need him, he's bad news for her." Then Mr. Jim says," I remember when Jerri was that age." And Mrs. Victoria says," Yeah, she tried to bring home Joe." Next Mr. Jim says," Yeah, and now she is engaged to Mark." And Mr. Jim puts his hand on Mrs. Victoria's arm and he rubs his hand up and down her arm.


	9. A Talk With Tiffany

Chapter 9

A talk with Tiffany

Meanwhile Chucky is driving home and he looks angrily ahead and he gets out a cigarette and lights it with a lighter and closes the lighter off and takes a long drag and takes the cigarette from his mouth and blows the smoke out, next he turns the radio on and the disk jockey is on and he says," And that was _KISS_ with _ Rock and Roll All Nite_, well I'm going to play a slow one for you guys out there tonight, hear is _Ozzy Osbourne _with _Goodbye to Romance."_ And the song starts to play and Chucky says," Oh God. I'm gonna play one of my tapes." And Chucky pushes in a cassette and the cassette begins to play and it is the band _RATT _with the song _Round and Round. _Next Chucky says," Now I got that song out of the way, that's just one problem solved." And Chucky continues to drive home. Meanwhile Tiffany is sitting at a table with food on it and she is looking down and she is very sad looking and she picks up her fork and starts rolling some peas around into her mashed potatoes and Mrs. Victoria looks at Tiffany and says," Tiffany stop playing with your food, your too old to be doing that, and pass me the gravy." Tiffany continues to play with her food and Mr. Jim says," Don't you hear your mother speaking to you?!" And Tiffany puts down her fork and pushes the spout pot of gravy across the table almost making the gravy come out and Mrs. Victoria says," Tiffany! You almost spilled the gravy on the new table!" Next Mr. Jim says," Tiffany we are getting sick of your attitude, now if you don't stop it, then you wont go to the prom!" And Tiffany says," But it's not fair!" Then Mrs. Victoria says," It is, and that's final!" Next Tiffany picks up her fork and knife and cuts the chicken that is on her plate and eats a piece and she eats the rest of her meal leaving some peas and mashed potatoes behind. Mrs. Victoria says," And for dessert I made a cherry pie." And Tiffany says," I don't want any pie." Next Mrs. Victoria says," But Tiffany you love my cherry pie." And Tiffany replies," I'm full and I don't want any, so can I be excused?" Then Mrs. Victoria says," Okay don't have any pie, and yes you may be excused." Tiffany gets up and walks out of the dining room and walks up to the stairs and goes up the stairs and walks to a room and opens the door and goes inside the room and turns on the light and her room is painted a dark shade of purple with dark colored curtains. Tiffany walks to her canopy bed that is different shades of purple and she sits on the bed and lays down and stares at the canopy for a few minutes and she turns over onto a pillow and begins to cry on it. Next a knock comes onto the door and Tiffany says," Go away!" And the door opens and it is Mrs. Victoria and she closes the door and walks near the canopy bed and sits on it and she puts her hand on Tiffany's back and says," Honey don't cry." And Tiffany turns over and her face is red from crying and she sits up and Mrs. Victoria says," Stop crying over him." And Tiffany says," No I love him!" Then Mrs. Victoria says," Tiffany you don't love him!" Next Tiffany replies," Yes I do mom!" Then Mrs. Victoria says," No you don't, you only just met him. You don't know what real love is." And Tiffany says," Yes I do!" Then Mrs. Victoria says," Tiffany you are only sixteen, you'll find real love when you get older, and anyway there are other fish in the sea." And Tiffany says," But mom I'm almost seventeen." Then Mrs. Victoria says," Tiffany I don't want to hear anymore of it or you won't go to the prom." And Tiffany says," But…" Next Mrs. Victoria says," I don't want to hear anymore of it." Then Tiffany says," Okay then." And Mrs. Victoria says," Good, now tomorrow after school we can go shopping for a dress, so when is the prom?" And Tiffany says," It's this Friday." And Mrs. Victoria says," My that's not far away! And today is Wednesday." Then Tiffany says," Yeah I know." And Mrs. Victoria says," Do you have another date besides Chucky?" Then Tiffany replies," No, not really." And Mrs. Victoria says," Now you know you can't go to the prom without a date." Then Tiffany says," I know. I'll see if Eddie will take me." And Mrs. Victoria says," Whose Eddie?" Then Tiffany says," Eddie Caputo I met him at school, he seems nice." And Mrs. Victoria says," Well I want to know when we meet him." Then Tiffany says," Okay mom." Then Mrs. Victoria says," It's good that we had this talk." And Tiffany says," Thanks mom." And Mrs. Victoria embraces Tiffany and says," Your welcome sweetie." And Mrs. Victoria gets up from the bed and walks to the door and says," Tiffany did you do your homework?" Tiffany replies," Yeah, I did it in school." And Mrs. Victoria says," Okay sweetie." And Mrs. Victoria opens the door and goes out and closes the door slowly and Tiffany waits until the door closes completely and she says," That stupid bitch, she's not going to tell me who I'm gonna date. I'm going to get her, now I'm going to have to ask Eddie if he can act as my date and I'll have to ask Chucky for his number and also I'll have to talk Chucky


	10. Chucky and Eddie’s discussion

Chapter 10

Chucky and Eddie's discussion /Asking Eddie

Meanwhile Chucky is at home and says to himself," I'm going to get back at those assholes!" Next the telephone rings and Chucky picks it up and answers it," Hello?" And Eddie answers," Hey Chucky it's me Eddie, so what were her parents like?" And Chucky says," They were fucking assholes, they shoved me out the door, she was right her parents are assholes." Next Eddie says," So are you going to kill them?" Then Chucky says," Hell yeah! And I'm going to go out with Tiffany no matter what." And Eddie replies," Okay I might get a date with someone else." Then Chucky says," Hey I got to go, we don't need to be tying up the line, I'll talk to you at school." And Eddie says," Okay see ya." Then Chucky says," Yeah." And he hangs up the phone. Everything goes black and then it becomes morning and Chucky is getting ready for school and he grabs his knapsack and picks up his car keys that are on his desk and he walks out of his room and walks through the living room and walks to the door and opens it and walks outside and walks to his car and opens the driver's side door and gets inside and he throws his knapsack in the back seat and closes the door and he starts his car and pulls the gearshift to reverse and puts his foot on the accelerator and the car backs up out of the carport and gets on the road and Chucky pulls the gearshift to drive and the car goes forwards and goes down the road. A few minutes later Chucky stops in front of Eddie's house and Eddie comes out of the house and walks up to Chucky's car and opens the back passenger door and throws his knapsack on the backseat and closes the door, next he walks to the front passenger side of the car and he opens the door and gets inside the car and closes the door and Chucky puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes down the road. Eddie says," So what are you going to do about Tiffany?" And Chucky says," Like I said on the phone, I'm going to go out with Tiffany." Then Eddie says," Do you think she'll talk to you?" Next Chucky says," She better or I'll have kill her." Then Eddie says," Cool, but you won't be going to the prom, because you won't have a date." Then Chucky says," Well just in case I kill her I'm going to have to find someone else." Then Eddie says," I'm going to have to ask different girls out." Next Chucky says," Yeah, well she better go out with me or I will kill her." The car continues to drive down the street. Meanwhile Tiffany is riding in Mrs. Victoria's car and Mrs. Victoria is driving and says," I don't want you hanging around that boy today, is that clear?" Then Tiffany says," Okay mom." Several minutes later Mrs. Victoria drives the car besides the school and the car comes to a stop and Tiffany opens the front passenger door and gets out and closes the door and walks to the back passenger door and opens it and grabs her knapsack and Mrs. Victoria says," Bye Tiffany." Then Tiffany says," Bye mom." Tiffany closes the door and Mrs. Victoria drives off and Tiffany walks into the crowd of students and spots Chucky and Eddie and she walks up to them and Eddie spots her and says," Hey Chucky here comes Tiffany." And Chucky says," I thought she wouldn't come." Tiffany walks up to Chucky and Eddie and Chucky says," I thought you wouldn't come near me." Then Tiffany says," What in the Hell is that supposed to mean!" And Chucky says," Well your damn parents shoved me out of the house!" Next Tiffany replies," It's not my fault, it was my mom and dad's fault, I would never push you out of my house, I love you." Then Chucky says," Why would they do that?" And Tiffany says," My mom says that I shouldn't be hanging around you because you're a "bad influence" to me, I hate both of them." Next Chucky says," I knew something was up when I came into that house." Then Tiffany says," Yeah, Eddie I got to ask you a favor okay?" And Eddie says," Yeah?" Then Tiffany says," Eddie, you've got to act as my date to the prom, only when you pick me up, and Chucky I will still go to the dance with you." Next Eddie says," What?!" And Tiffany says," Come on Eddie." Next Eddie says," Okay, but only this once." Then Chucky replies," Yeah and it better be only this once." And Tiffany says," It will don't worry." Next Chucky says," So what kind of dress are you wearing?" And Tiffany says," Either black or purple, my mom is taking me to go pick out a dress after school." Then Chucky says," Okay now what about the plan that we made yesterday? I got P.E. second period, I'll go check out the ceiling and see if there are any pipes." And Eddie says," Okay." And Tiffany replies," Sounds good to me." Next the bell rings and Chucky says," See you all in third hour." And they all walk their separate ways.


	11. Gym fight

Chapter 11

Gym Fight

About forty-five minutes later Chucky is in first period and he is sitting in a desk in the middle of the classroom and the intercom sounds off and it is a woman voice and says," Please stand for the _Pledge of Allegiance, I pledge allegiance to the flag_…" And the class repeats what the woman on the intercom says, next she is done and all of the students sit in their desks and the woman on the intercom says," Well seniors if you haven't gotten your tickets to the senior prom, you better get them today, because senior dance is tomorrow night and today is your last day to get your tickets, so stop by the main office and purchase yours, the cost of the tickets are as followed: One-hundred dollars for single tickets and seventy-five dollars for couples tickets, so get yours while they are here, also the school newspaper committee is looking for more journalist, photographer, and a writer, so come by Mr. Cox room, room number 518 and have a nice day." And the intercom makes a click sounds and the bell rings and Chucky grabs his binder and puts it into his knapsack and a female teacher says," Test tomorrow don't forget!" And Chucky walks out of the classroom and walks down the hallway and a few minutes later Chucky walks to the gym and the janitor is sweeping up all the glitter and paper and the gym coach says," Come on Chucky hustle." Chucky spots all of his classmates sitting in the bleachers and there are girls on the other side of the gym talking to each other and Chucky walks to the bleachers and sits down and some guys sit next to Chucky. Next the coach walks up to the group of guys and says," Okay we're going to stay in here today and tomorrow." And a jockey guy wearing a polo shirt with khaki pants and a school jacket says," Aw come on coach Sanders I want to play some football!" And Coach Sander says," We can't play on the field, because it's muddy out there and I'm not going to let all my classes ruin the field, and the track isn't done yet, so let me call roll and you can do what ever you want after." The girls on the other side of the gym are talking loudly and a woman coach says," Now ladies be quiet, I know you are excited about the dance, but you have to let me call the roll." Next Coach Sanders looks at his clipboard and begins to call out roll," Brett Abare, Josh Berin, Stephen Colox, Mart Devere, Brian Fifer, Benjamin Gees, Tony Goma, Cho Hiroto, Sampson Jasephari, Robert Peria, Mark Rames, Chucky Ray, Donald Rumfield, and Dave Vilemont." And Coach Sanders walks off into an office. Next the guy sitting next to Chucky says," So are you going to the dance?" Next Chucky says," Yeah what about it?" And the guy says," I just wanted to know, so who are you taking?" Then Chucky says," Tiffany." Next the guy says," Is she the new girls with the dark brown hair?" Then Chucky replies," Yeah." Next the jockey guy wearing a polo shirt with khaki pants and a school jacket says," That Tiffany girl?" Then Chucky says," Yeah?" And the jockey guy wearing a polo shirt with khaki pants and a school jacket says," Yeah she's hot, but she's fat." Next Chucky says," Shut the fuck up!" And the guy sitting next to Chucky says," Yeah shut the fuck up Brett!" Then Brett says," No you shut the fuck up Brian I'm just speaking my mind." Next Chucky says," At least Tiffany is hotter than your dog-biscuit of a girlfriend." Then Brett says," Don't talk about Amy that way and anyway Amy is a cheerleader, your girlfriend is just some art and drama geek." Next Chucky replies," Tiffany isn't a geek, at least she isn't trying to fuck every football player on the team!" And all of the classmates say," Oh!" Then Brett says," Amy wouldn't do that to me." And Chucky says," Yeah she did I seen her hanging out with some guy yesterday in the parking lot." Then Brett says," Shut the fuck up or I'll beat the living shit out of you!" And Chucky replies," Fine after school then, out in the parking lot!" Then Brett says," Fine!" And Chucky gets up and walks to the locker room pushes the door open and goes in and Brett gets up and Brian says," What are you doing, if you fight him you'll get your ticket taken away." Next Brett says," Shut up you stupid dork I need to take a crap." And Brett walks to the locker room and he pushes the door and goes inside and Chucky is watching him behind some lockers and Brett walks through the rows of lockers and Chucky pulls out a switchblade and he hides behind a row of lockers and waits for Brett to pass by and Brett passes by and Chucky comes from behind the lockers and he gets behind Brett and pulls his head back and slits Brett's throat and blood comes out of the incision made by Chucky and Brett grabs at his throat and Chucky kicks Brett and Brett falls to the ground and Chucky gets on top of Brett and stabs him in the chest and Brett says in a weak voice," Wh-wh-why did you stab me?" And Chucky says," You fucking deserved it." And Brett dies and Chucky gets up off of Brett's deceased body and he takes the switchblade and wipes the blood on Brett's school jacket and he closes his switchblade and puts it in his trench coat and he grabs Brett's arms and drags him through the lockers and drags him to the bathroom stalls and goes to the very back and to where the showers are and Chucky walks to the last shower and he pulls back the shower curtain and drags him into the shower and props his body up against the shower wall and Chucky stands up and says," Now I got to get back out there and see if there are any pipes on the ceiling." And Chucky gets out of the shower and pulls the shower curtain back and walks through the lockers and to the door and he pulls it opens and walks into the gym and walks to the bleachers and sits down and Brian says," Did you see Brett in the locker room?" And Chucky replies," Yeah what about that asshole?" Then Brian says," I thought he was going to fight you." Next Chucky says," No he just went to take a crap." And Brian replies," Chucky if you fight him after school you're going to get your ticket taken away." Next Chucky looks at Brian and says," What are you so fucking worried about?" And Brian says," I don't know." Then Chucky says," You're starting to sound like a wuss." Next Brian says," Everybody says that." And Chucky says," Yeah whatever." And Chucky looks at the small stage that has glitter, tinsel and other items as well and he looks up at the ceiling and spots a big pipe and two small pipes that connected at each end of the pipe and Chucky says to himself," I think I can work with this, I'm probably going to need a saw, wrench, and some rope." Then he looks around for an exit and spots one that isn't that far from the stage and Chucky says," Okay I got the escape route." Then Brian says," I wonder what's taking Brett so long." And Chucky says," He probably went through the window and skipped school." Next Brian says," He probably did."


	12. Substitute Teacher and Getting the keys

Chapter 12

Substitute teacher/getting the keys

Twenty minutes later and the bell rings for third period and everybody gets up and exits out of the gym and Chucky walks down the cat walk and walks into a building and walks down a hall way and enters a classroom and Tiffany and Eddie are sitting in the back of the classroom and Chucky walks through the rows of desks and sits next to Tiffany and says to both Eddie and Tiffany," Well I got that plan figured out and now we need to get the keys, like the janitor's keys, also I killed Brett Abare in gym class." Then Tiffany says," You did?" And Chucky replies," Yep." Next Eddie says," Cool, he fucking deserved it." Then Tiffany says," So why did you kill him?" And Chucky replies," You don't want to know." Then Tiffany says," Tell me, I want to know." And Chucky says," Your not going to like it, he said that you were hot, but you were fat art, drama geek." Then Tiffany says," That bastard, I hate him, oh Chucky thank you for killing him for me." And Tiffany gives Chucky a hug really fast and a student says," Oh Chucky's got a girlfriend!" Next Chucky says," Tiff you owe me." And Tiffany says," Okay." Next the bell rings and Eddie says," So how did you kill him?" And Chucky says," I slit his throat then I stabbed him in the chest, next I put him in one of the showers, before he died he said he was going to fight me in the parking lot, so now I'm going to have to play it off." Next a woman comes in and Chucky says," Substitute teacher." And the woman is a short heavyset woman with dark brown hair that is feathered back and she is wearing a white button up shirt, dark brown pants and brown loafers. Next the substitute teacher puts her belongings on a desk and she walks up to the chalkboard that is in front of the classroom and grabs a piece of white chalk and writes on the board "Ms. Hinderson " And says with a think Southern accent," Hello class I'm Ms. Hinderson and I'm going to be your substitute teacher today and Mr. Labrawn left a worksheet for you, so it won't take very long and when your done you can talk." Next Ms. Hinderson grabs a stack of papers and she hands them to a female student in the front and the student distributes the papers passing them to different students and Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie get their copy. Next a student raises his hand and Ms. Hinderson says," Yes?" Next the student replies," So do we turn these in when we get finished?" Then Ms. Hinderson says," Just keep them until tomorrow." And Chucky writes his name down and a few minutes later he gets his binder from his knapsack and opens it and puts the worksheet in it and closes the binder and puts it in his knapsack. Next Eddie and Tiffany get finished with their worksheets and they put them in their knapsacks as well and Tiffany says," Chucky." And Chucky says," What?" And Tiffany replies," So how are we supposed to get into the school tonight?" Next Chucky spots the janitor rolling a cart and the janitor takes a ring of keys and he walks to a door that is across the hall and he takes the keys and goes through them and finds the one that is for that door and he puts the key in the lock and turns it and he pulls the key out and sets it on the cart and he walks into the room and Chucky says," I got an idea just watch." And Chucky raises his hand and Ms. Hinderson says," Yes?" Next Chucky says," Can I go to the bathroom?" Then Ms. Hinderson says," Yes and take a hall pass." And Chucky gets up from his desk and Tiffany watches him and Chucky walks through the rows of desks and walks to the chalkboard and picks up the hall pass stick and walks to the door and walks to the janitor's cart and he picks up the keys and puts them in his trench coat pocket and he walks off and the janitor comes out of the room and closes the door and walks back to the cart and pushes it without noticing the keys were missing. A few minutes later Chucky comes back into the classroom and he walks to the chalkboard and sets the hall pass stick on the chalkboard and he walks through the rows of desks and he gets to his desk and he sits down. Next Chucky takes the keys out of his pocket and shows them to Tiffany and she looks at them and then at Chucky and says," Now we can get into the school." Next Chucky says," Now all we need is the supplies and we are set." A few hours pass and Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie are leaving the lunchroom and Chucky says," Come on Eddie lets get the tickets for the dance, Tiffany you wait outside the office." And they all walk to the main office and Chucky and Eddie go inside and Tiffany walks to a bench and sits down." Meanwhile Chucky and Eddie walk up to a desk and secretary is sitting in a chair and she says," Yes?" And Chucky says," We want to buy two couples tickets." And Chucky and Eddie get out their wallets and the Secretary says," They are seventy-five dollars." And Chucky pulls out three twenty-dollar bills, a ten-dollar bill, and a five-dollar bill and he hands the secretary the money and the secretary grabs the money from Chucky and she hands Chucky the tickets, next Eddie gets out seven ten-dollar bills and a five-dollar bill and he hands the money to the secretary and she grabs the money and hands Eddie the tickets and Chucky puts his tickets in his wallet and Eddie does the same thing as well. Next they both walk out of the main office and Tiffany gets up from the bench and Chucky says," We got the tickets." And Tiffany says," Good." And they all walk down the hallway and the bell rings.


	13. Exchanging phone numbers

Chapter 13

Exchanging phone numbers

A few hours later the bell rings and all of the doors to the classrooms open and the students come out and Chucky and Tiffany are walking together and Eddie runs up to them and Tiffany says," My mom is going to be picking me up to get my dress, I'll call you later, but I'm going to need your phone number." Then Chucky says," Okay, do you have a pen and paper?" Next Tiffany pulls out a sheet of paper from her binder and she gets a pen from her pocket and hands it to Chucky and he grabs it and walks to a nearby wall and writes on the paper and hands it to Tiffany and Tiffany grabs it and she says," Do you want mine?" Then Chucky says," Yeah." Next Tiffany rips the paper in half and walks up to the wall and writes her number on the paper and she hands it to Chucky and Chucky grabs it from Tiffany and Tiffany says," Okay I'll call you later tonight and you can come and pick me up, because if you call and my mom or dad answers it and all Hell would break loose." Next Chucky says," Okay, well Eddie and I are going to get our tuxes." And Tiffany says," I think my mom is here if she sees me with you she'll kill me, well bye Chucky see you later." And she turns around and walks off. Then Chucky says," God she is so hot." And Chucky and Eddie walk down the hallway and they go through the doors and go outside and they walk to the parking lot and there are a lot of people standing in the parking lot and Chucky says," What the fuck?!" Next a student standing next to him says," Weren't you going to fight Brett Abare?" And Chucky says," I don't see him, if he was going to fight me wouldn't he be here, he probably forgot about the fight and went home." Next the student says," That's not like Brett to not show up for a fight, I wonder what happened to him." And Chucky says," He skipped school I know that, so he probably forgot about it." Next the student shouts out," Hey Brett is not here, so there isn't going to be a fight!" And all of the students groan and begin to leave. Next Eddie says," So we're doing this thing?" And Chucky says," Hell yeah!" Then Eddie says," You're only doing this for her just to impress her, that's all." And Chucky replies," Eddie shut the fuck up, I'm not doing this just for her, for me, Hell I want to do this." Then Eddie says," Only because she wants to do it, I mean I want to do it just as much as you do, but you better not be taking orders from a chick, that's just not you." Next Chucky replies," An't no girl going to tell me what to fucking do, anyway what are you so fucking worried about?!" And Eddie says," I don't fuckin' know, but one thing I do know, is that we need to go." And they both walk up to Chucky's car and Chucky takes out the keys from his trench coat pocket and puts the key in the lock and turns it and unlocks the door and pulls the key out of the lock, next he pulls on the handle and the door opens and he takes off his knapsack and throws it in the backseat and he gets inside the vehicle and closes the door, next he leans over to the passenger door and unlocks the door and Eddie pulls on the handle and the door opens and Chucky start s the car and Eddie throws his knapsack in the backseat and he gets into the car and closes the door. Next Chucky pulls the gearshift to reverse and puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car comes out of the parking space and Chucky puts his foot on the break and pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car moves forwards and leaves out of the school's parking lot. Meanwhile Tiffany and Mrs. Victoria are in a store shopping for dresses and Tiffany spots a black dress and finds her size and takes it from the rack and Mrs. Victoria says," Alright, go and try it on." And Tiffany walks to the dressing rooms and goes in one and closes the door a few moments pass and Tiffany comes out of the dressing room and says," Mom, what about this one?" Next Mrs. Victoria looks at the dress that Tiffany is wearing and says," Oh no Tiffany this won't do, it's too revealing, it doesn't look good on you, go and get another dress." Tiffany spots another dress not to far from the dressing room and it is a dark purple dress and she walks over to it and finds her size and grabs it off the rack and she walks back to the dressing room that she is in and she closes the door. A few moments pass by Tiffany comes back out and says," What do you think?" And Mrs. Victoria looks at it and says," That is much better." Then Tiffany says," I like this one." Next Mrs. Victoria says," I do too, you can get it." Next Tiffany says," Mom I asked Eddie out to the prom and he said he would take me to the prom." And Mrs. Victoria says," Well I want to meet him tomorrow night." And Tiffany says," Okay." Meanwhile Chucky and Eddie are trying on tuxedos and Chucky is standing in front of a mirror and he is wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt with black buttons going down, a black tie, and black pants and says," I guess this will do." Next Eddie comes out of the dressing room wearing a dark gray tuxedo with a black button up shirt a black tie, and dark gray pants and says," It's okay." Then Chucky says," Come on Eddie you've tried on five fuckin' suites on already!" Next Eddie says," Yeah this place is going to close." And Chucky and Eddie walk into the dressing rooms and a few minutes pass by and they both come out and Chucky and Eddie grab their tuxedos and shoes that are in separate boxes and they both walk up to the counter and a woman is there and Chucky places his tuxedo and shoes on the counter and the woman looks at the price tag and she types in the price on the tuxedo on a cash register and she looks at the sticker on the shoebox and she types the price. And Chucky says," I want to get a corsage." Next the woman replies," Okay what color do you want?" Then Chucky says," One with black ribbons and purple flower." And the woman says," Let me check in the back and see if I have what you're looking for, so your bringing somebody to prom huh?" Then Chucky says,"Yeah." And the woman leaves the counter and walks to the back. A few moments pass and she comes back holding a clear plastic box and she sets it on the counter and she adds up the total and says," Okay that will be three hundred and twelve dollars and eighteen cents." Next Chucky says," Good thing I got that job." And Chucky pulls out his wallet and opens it and takes out three hundred dollar bills, a ten dollar bill, two one dollar bills and he hands the money to the woman and the woman grabs the money and Chucky gets out a quarter and hands it to the woman and the woman grabs it and opens the Cash register and puts the money in the slots and she gets the change and a receipt and hands it to Chucky and Chucky grabs the items. Next the woman takes Chucky's tuxedo and puts it into a zippered case and she zips it up and hands it to Chucky, next she hands the shoes and the corsage to him and he grabs the items and Chucky walks to the door and opens it and walks outside and he walks to his car and gets his keys from out of his trench coat pocket and he puts the key in the lock and turns it and pulls the key out and lifts up on the trunk and he places his items in the trunk and closes it and he walks to the driver's side of the car and puts the key in the lock and turns it and he pulls the key from the lock and pulls on the door handle and the door opens and Chucky gets inside and he closes the door and waits for Eddie. A few minutes later Eddie comes out of the store and he opens the back passenger door and he places his items in the backseat and Chucky starts the car and Eddie closes the door and he opens the front passenger door and gets inside and closes the door and Chucky pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and leaves out of the parking lot and gets on the street.


	14. Getting the tools ready for the job

Chapter 14

Getting the tools ready for the job

About thirty minutes later Chucky's car pulls into the carport and Chucky puts his foot on the break and the car stops and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and turns the key to the off position and he pulls the key out of the ignition and Chucky and Eddie get out of the car and Eddie walks into the house and Chucky walks to the back of the car and he puts the key into the lock of the trunk and he turns it and pulls the key out and lifts up the trunk lid and he picks up the items that he bought and he closes the trunk and walks up to the door and opens it and goes inside and Eddie is sitting on the couch watching T.V. and Chucky walks to his room and opens the door and goes inside and he hangs his tuxedo on the back of a chair and puts the shoes and the corsage on the seat of the chair and he walks out of his room and closes the door and says," Hey Eddie we got to get the shit together for tonight." Then Eddie says," Hold on, here's a report about that bitch that Tiffany killed yesterday." And Chucky and Eddie watch the news and a male newscaster and says," Good evening Hackensack New Jersey I'm Steve Bernendez." And then a blonde headed female newscaster says," And I'm Dana Cooks, tonight a missing persons report has been reported that a forty-five-year old female by the name of Pam Robinson was reported missing this morning by her husband Harold Robinson, when she didn't come home last night Harold was worried that something was wrong when his wife didn't come home this morning, there will be search parties to find her, police have sent a picture." And the screen shows a picture of Mrs. Robinson. And Dana says," If you have any information on the whereabouts of Pam Robinson, call Hackensack Police Department." Then Chucky says," He should have found her in the freezer, I'd like to see his face when he finds her, now lets get the shit together." And Chucky walks off and Eddie gets off the couch and Chucky comes back with a cardboard box and says," Lets go to the tool shed." And Chucky walks to the back door and opens it and he goes outside and Eddie follows him and he closes the door and they walk to the tool shed that is in the backyard and Chucky opens the door and goes inside and Chucky spots a huge tool box and he walks to it and opens it and gets out a wrench and puts it in the box then Chucky says," Eddie there should be some rope by that box over there, go and get it." And Eddie walks to the box and spots the rope and grabs it and walks over to the box and puts the rope in the box and Chucky finds a saw and puts it into the box then Eddie finds two flashlights and put them in the box and Chucky says," I think we got all of the stuff together." Then Eddie says," What about a ladder?" And Chucky replies," I got the janitor's keys, so we can get into the janitor's closet and get the ladder." Next Chucky picks up the box and walks out of the tool shed and Eddie follows behind and closes the door to the shed. And Chucky opens the back door with one hand and goes inside and Eddie follows behind him and Chucky walks to the carport door and he opens it and goes outside and walks to his car and gets to the back of the car and he lays the box on the ground and gets the keys from his pocket and puts the key in the lock and turns it and pulls the key from the lock and opens the trunk lid and he bends down to pick up the box and he puts the box in the trunk and closes the trunk lid and he walks to the back passenger door and opens it and grabs his knapsack and closes the door to the car and walks away from the car and walks to the door and opens it and goes inside.


	15. Sneaking Tiffany Out

Chapter 15

Sneaking Tiffany out

Several hours later Chucky and Eddie are sitting on the couch watching T.V. and the telephone rings and Chucky picks up the phone that is by the couch and answers it," Hello?" And on the other end it is Tiffany and she says," Hey Chucky it's me Tiffany, my parents are asleep, so come and pick me up." Then Chucky says," Are you sure?" Next Tiffany replies," I just checked, why they be up at 12:52 in the morning?" And Chucky says," Okay, so where is your bedroom window?" And Tiffany replies," It's on the side of the house, by the tree on the right side." Then Chucky says," Good." And Tiffany says," What do you mean by good?" Next Chucky hangs up the phone and laughs and Tiffany is still on in the phone and she hears the dial tone and says," Damnit Chucky!" And she hangs up the phone. Meanwhile Chucky says," Let's go." And Chucky gets off of the couch and walks to the door and opens it and goes outside and Eddie gets up and walks to the T.V. and turns it off and walks to the door and opens it and walks outside and Chucky is inside the car and he starts the car and Eddie walks up to the car and walks to the front passenger door and pulls on the handle and gets inside and closes the door and Chucky pulls the gearshift to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car backs out of the carport and on to the street and Chucky puts his foot on the break and puts the gearshift to drive and puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes down the street. A few minutes later Chucky is still driving to Tiffany's house and Chucky enters Willowbank and he continues to drive and he turns on Peterson Dr. and looks for the house that Tiffany lives in and he spots it and puts his foot on the break and turns the steering wheel and the car goes to the side of the street and the car comes to a complete stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the key to the off position and he opens the door and gets out and Eddie says," I'm going to wait in the car for you two." And Chucky replies," Okay." Chucky closes the door to the car and he walks past the car and gets on the lawn and he spots the tree on the right side of the house and he walks through the yard and walks to the tree and looks up and sees the window and says to himself," Now how in the Hell am I supposed to get up there?" Next he looks at the tree and says to himself," Shit I haven't climbed a tree since I was ten, I'm just gonna have to climb it." Chucky walks closer to the tree and he puts his foot in the crotch of the tree and he grabs at a limb and he begins to climb the tree and he gets to the window that Tiffany said earlier on the phone, next he spots a small roof and he manages to get from the tree to the small roof and he walks to the window and he knocks on it and a few moments pass and the window opens and the curtains pull back and Tiffany pokes her head out of the window and Chucky says," Hey babe." Then Tiffany says," Hey, so why in the Hell did you hang up on me?" Next Chucky replies," I don't know, just felt like it." And Tiffany says," Oh just forget it." And she climbs out of the window and she gets onto the roof to where Chucky is and says," So how did you manage to get up here without a ladder?" Then Chucky says," I climbed the tree." And Tiffany says," Oh okay, well lets go then." And Tiffany walks to the edge of the roof and she grabs a tree limb and she manages to get from the roof to the tree and she climbs down, next Chucky grabs a tree limb and manages to get on the tree and he climbs down as well. Tiffany is at the bottom of the tree and she jumps off of it and Chucky comes down and gets to the bottom and he jumps off. Chucky and Tiffany walk to Chucky's car and Tiffany walks to the back passenger door and she pulls the door handle and she gets inside and she closes the door and Chucky walks to the driver's side of the car and he pulls the handle and he opens the door and gets inside and he closes the door and he turns the car on and he pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car gets on the street and goes down the street.


	16. Setting the stage

Chapter 16

Setting the stage

A few minutes later Chucky spots the school and says," I'm going to drive to the back of the school and we can sneak in through that way." Chucky drives past the school and he turns on another street and he turns the steering wheel and drives into the school area and drives on the side of the school building and the car goes to the back of the school, next he puts his foot on the break and pulls the gearshift to park and turns the keys to the off position and he takes the keys from the ignition. Next Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie get out of the car and they close their doors and Chucky walks to the trunk of the car and he takes the key and puts into the lock and turns it and he pulls the key out and puts them in his trench coat pocket and he lifts up on the trunk lid and the trunk lid goes up and Chucky grabs the box full of supplies and pulls it out of the trunk and sets the box on the ground, next Chucky pulls the trunk lid down and closes it and he picks up the box from the ground and he begins to walk and Tiffany and Eddie follow him. Chucky walks towards the school and he walks to a door and says," Here Tiffany grab this box." And Chucky hands Tiffany the box and Tiffany grabs the box and Chucky digs in his trench coat pocket and gets the ring of keys that he stole from the custodian out and he fits each key in the keyhole and he finally gets to the key and it goes in the lock and he turns it and the door makes a click sound and he pulls the key out and turns the door knob and opens the door and goes inside and Tiffany and Eddie follow him and Chucky spots the janitor's closet and Chucky grabs at the door knob and turns it and the door opens and Chucky says," Here Eddie take these keys and unlock the doors to the gym and I'll get the ladder and Tiff go with Eddie and get the shit together, you got that?" And Eddie and Tiffany nod their heads yes and Chucky hands Eddie the ring of keys and Eddie grabs them and he walks to the exit and Tiffany follows him and Chucky walks into the janitor's closet and he pulls the light cord and the light comes on and Chucky looks around the small closet for the ladder and he spots it leaning against the wall and he walks to it and grabs it from off the wall and walks out of the closet and sets the ladder against the wall and he goes back in the closest and he pulls the cord and the light goes off and walks out of the closet, next he grabs the ladder and walks to the exit and he kicks the door open with his foot and the door swings open and Chucky drags the ladder through the door way and he gets outside. Then he walks down the cat walk and gets to the gym where the prom is going to be held, and Chucky opens the door and he goes inside and Tiffany and Eddie are on the stage getting the items prepared and Chucky walks up to the stage with the ladder and he lays the ladder on the stage and says," I'm going to get another ladder, so set this one up." Then Eddie says," Where at?" Next Chucky says," Put it over there." And Chucky points to the right side of the stage and Eddie picks up the ladder and Chucky walks off. Next the door slams shut and Eddie walks to the right side of the stage and he opens the ladder up and sets it, next he walks to Tiffany and she is untangling the rope and he walks to the box and he grabs the flashlights and sets them aside and he grabs the saws and sets them besides the flashlights and he grabs the wrench and puts it on the floor. Tiffany gets the rope untangled and Eddie walks up to her and Tiffany says," Eddie?" And Eddie says," What?" Then Tiffany says," I want to know, what does Chucky say about me?" Next Eddie replies," What the fuck?! I'm not telling you!" And Tiffany says," I want to fucking know." Then Eddie says," Why?!" Next Tiffany says," I don't know why, but I need to know." And Eddie says," Jesus Christ! He is fuckin likes you, there!" And Tiffany looks at Eddie and smiles and says," Thanks sweetface I needed to know." And Tiffany hugs Eddie, then Eddie says," Alright stop hugging me Chucky is gonna get the wrong idea." And Tiffany lets go of Eddie. Next The gym door opens and Chucky come through with another ladder and he walks to the stage and he lays the ladder on the stage and climbs on the stage and he gets up and picks the ladder up and walks to the left side of the stage and sets the ladder up, next he walks to the box that Eddie is standing by and Chucky says," When I was getting the other ladder, I noticed that those saws aren't going to cut through that pipe, but there are nuts holding that pipe and I got another wrench, so what we're going to do is, unscrew the nuts and tie a piece of rope to each end of the pipe and up there we can pull the rope over that smaller pipe." And Chucky points to the pipe and the ends where the nuts are and he adds," And then Tiffany you can tie each end of the rope to something near the stage and when the time comes we get behind the stage and untie the rope and let the pipe go, so lets get to work, here Eddie hears the another wrench." And Chucky hands Eddie the wrench and Eddie grabs it, next Chucky gets his switchblade from his trench coat pocket and he opens it and grabs the rope and finds the center of the rope and he cuts the rope in half and Chucky closes the switchblade and puts it back in his trench coat pocket and he grabs one half of the rope and grabs the wrench from off the floor and he says," Tiff I want you to hold the flashlights for us." Then Tiffany says," Is this all I'm gonna do?" Next Chucky says," No, tomorrow night, well later tonight I'll let you help me let go of the ropes." And Tiffany gives Chucky a cheesy smile and says sarcastically," Wow thanks." Then Chucky says," What? Fine we can go killing, you happy now?" Next Tiffany says," Yes." And Chucky says," Good." Next Chucky rolls up the rope and puts it around his shoulder and he walks to the ladder on the left side of the stage and Eddie is already on the ladder on the right side of the stage and has his wrench fastened to the nut. Chucky climbs up the ladder and gets to the second from last step and he sets the wrench on top of the ladder and Tiffany grabs the flashlights and she turns them on and points one at Eddie and one at Chucky and Chucky has his wrench on the nut and Chucky says," Ready?" Then Eddie says," Yeah." Next Chucky says," Take the rope and tie it around the pipe, so that it won't fall, then take the rope and put it through that smaller pipe, you got that?" And Eddie replies," Yeah." And Chucky takes the rope from under his arm and takes one end and ties it to the pipe and Eddie does the same and Chucky puts it over the smaller pipe and Chucky says," Tiff grab the rope and tie it some where's behind the stage." Next Tiffany lays the flashlights on the stage floor and she walks to the back of the stage and she grabs the rope hanging from the pipe and she spots a hook and she wraps the rope around the hook and ties a knot and she walks to the other side of the stage and she grabs the other piece of rope hanging from the other pipe on Eddie's side and she spots another hook and she wraps it around the hook and ties a knot, next she walks to the front of the stage and she picks up the flashlights and points them at Chucky and Eddie. Next Chucky and Eddie grabs at their wrenches and they start to turn their wrenches and Chucky puts his other hand on the wrench and he lets out a small grunt and the wrench budges and makes a squeak and Chucky and Eddie start to turn their wrenches more and the nuts reach the end on both sides and they take off the wrenches and the nuts fall off and hit the floor with a clank and the pipe hangs suspended in the air and Chucky climbs down the ladder and gets to the floor and says," Eddie help me take these ladders back." And Chucky closes the ladder and walks down the stairs of the stage and says," Tiff get this shit all packed and then we got to get Brett's body because he's going to be stinking tomorrow." Next Tiffany says," Where is he at and where are we going to dump him?" Then Chucky says," He's in the guy's locker room, in one of the shower stiles in the back, I might dump him in the landfill, it's not that far away from the school, but you can wait at the car for me and Eddie to come." And Tiffany says," Okay." Next Chucky says," Eddie take that wrench with you." Eddie picks up the wrench and puts it into his pocket and he closes the ladder up and walks off the stage and Chucky and Eddie walk to the exit and they go outside and the doors slam shut. Next Tiffany gather's all of the items up and she puts them items in the box and walks off the stage and walks across the gym and walks to the doors and she pushes the doors open and she goes through them, next she walks down the catwalk and she walks across the courtyard and she walks some more and she walks to the car and sets the box on the car. Meanwhile Chucky and Eddie are coming out of the janitor's closet and they walk to the exit and go outside and Chucky closes the door and he gets the keys and he puts them in the key in the key hole and turns it a click sound is made and Chucky tugs on the door knob and he says," It's locked now lets go and get Brett." Chucky and Eddie walk to the gym and they go down the catwalk and they get to the gym and Chucky opens the doors and they go inside and they walk to the men's locker room and they go inside and they go through the rows of lockers and past the bathroom stiles and to the showers and they walk to the last shower stile and Chucky pulls back the shower curtain and Brett is still propped up against the shower wall and Chucky goes in the shower and he grabs Brett's arms and pulls him out of the shower and Chucky says," You get his legs." And Eddie grabs Brett's legs and they both lift up on Brett's body and they walk past the bathroom stiles and through the rows of lockers and they get to the door and Chucky pushes the door open with his back and they go through the door and into the gym and they walk across the gym and they walk to the door and Chucky pushes it open and they go outside and Chucky says," Drop him I got to lock the doors." Chucky and Eddie drop Brett on the ground and Chucky takes the keys from out of his trench coat pocket and he puts the key in the lock and he turns the key and a click is heard and Chucky pulls out the key from the lock and he puts the keys in his trench coat pocket and he picks up Brett's arms and Eddie picks up Brett's legs. Meanwhile Tiffany is sitting on the trunk of the car still waiting for Chucky and Eddie and she looks at her watch and it shows 1:43 and she says," Man I got to wake up at six, I wonder how long it is going to take them." Next Tiffany spots Chucky and Eddie carrying Brett's body and she gets off of the car and Chucky and Eddie walk up to the car and they drop Brett's body on the ground and Chucky gets out his car keys from his trench coat pocket and he puts them in the lock and he turns the key and he pulls the key out and he lifts up on the trunk lid and he grabs Brett's arms and Eddie grabs Brett's legs and they lift up and they put him in the trunk of the car and Tiffany picks up the box and puts it into the trunk and Chucky pulls the lid of the trunk down. Next Chucky walks to the driver's seat and he pulls on the handle and the door opens and he gets inside and he closes the door and Tiffany walks up to the front passenger side of the car and she pulls the handle and the door opens and she gets inside and closes the door, next Chucky starts the car and pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car gets onto the street and goes down the street.


	17. Discarding Brett

Chapter 17

Discarding Brett

Chucky gets out a carton cigarettes and he pulls a cigarette out and puts it into his mouth and gets a Zippo lighter out of his pocket and he opens the lighter and puts his thumb on the thumbwheel and he turns it and a spark ignites a flame and Chucky puts the lighter up to the cigarette and takes a drag and he closes the lighter off and he exhales the smoke and Tiffany looks at him and Chucky says," You want one?" Next Tiffany says," Yeah." And Chucky grabs the carton of cigarettes and he pulls a cigarette out and hands it to Tiffany and Tiffany grabs it and Chucky hands Tiffany the Zippo lighter and Tiffany puts the cigarette in her mouth and she opens the cigarette lighter and puts her thumb on the thumbwheel and she turns it and the spark ignites a flame and she puts the lighter to the cigarette and takes a drag and exhales the smoke and pulls the lighter away from the cigarette and closes it off and she hands it back to Chucky and Chucky grabs it from her and puts it in his trench coat pocket and Tiffany says," I haven't had one of these since I moved here." Next Chucky says," Damn." A few minutes later Chucky is still driving and Tiffany is sleeping and the car comes up to the landfill and the car slows down and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car turns into the landfill and Chucky drives some into the landfill and he puts his foot on the break and the car comes to a complete stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the key to the off position and he looks at Tiffany sleeping and says," Damn she's already asleep come on Eddie help me get Brett's body. And Chucky pulls the key from out of the ignition and he opens the car door and he gets out and Eddie gets out and he closes his door and Chucky walks to the trunk and he puts the key in the lock and turns it and pulls the key out and lifts up on the trunk lid and he puts the keys back into his trench coat pocket, next he grabs Brett's arms and Eddie grabs Brett's legs and they lift Brett's body from the trunk of the car and they begin to walk through the landfill and Chucky says," We got to hide him some where's where nobody will find him." Chucky and Eddie continues to carry Brett through the landfill and Chucky spots an old car with the trunk lid open and Chucky says," There." Chucky walks into the direction of the car and they walk up to the car and Chucky and Eddie lift Brett's body and they place him in the trunk and Chucky pulls down on the trunk and it makes a loud creaking noise and the trunk lid goes down halfway and Chucky says," Eddie help me with this damn thing!" Eddie puts his hands on the trunk lid and Chucky and Eddie push down really hard and the trunk lid closes with a loud screech and a thump, next Chucky tries to pull up on the hood and the hood did not open and Chucky says," Good now nobody will find him, now lets go." Chucky and Eddie walk back to Chucky's car and Chucky walks to the driver's side of the car and he pulls the door handle and the door opens and Chucky gets inside and he closes the door and Eddie walks to the back passenger side of the car and he pulls on the door handle and the door opens and Eddie gets inside the car and he closes the door, next Chucky has the keys in the ignition and he starts the car and he pulls the gearshift to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns his head back looking for any obstructions in his path, next he turns the steering wheel to the right and the car moves to the left and Chucky puts his foot on the break and the car stops and Chucky pulls the gearshift to drive and puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel to the left and the car goes up to the exit and gets onto the street and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car goes down the street. Several minutes later Chucky enters Willowbank and he spots Peterson Dr. and he turns on the street and then he spots Tiffany's house and he turns the steering wheel and he puts his foot on the break and the car comes to a stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and Chucky looks at Tiffany still sleeping and he places one hand on her shoulder and shakes her and says," Tiffany wake up!" Tiffany opens her eyes and looks at Chucky and smiles and says," Did you already dump Brett's body?" Then Chucky says," Yeah." Next Tiffany says," Shit! I must have fallen asleep, oh well, but I had a good time setting some of that shit up, I guess I'll see you later at school." Then Chucky says,"Yeah." Next Tiffany says," Well I better get inside, before we get caught seen together, bye sweet face." And Chucky says," See ya." Then Tiffany opens the door to the car and she gets out of the car and she closes the door and walks towards her house and Chucky starts the car and he pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car gets on the street and goes down the street. Twenty minutes later Chucky stops in front of Eddie's house and Eddie grabs his tuxedo, shoes, corsage, and knapsack and he opens the door and gets out of the car and closes the door and he walks on the sidewalk to his house, next Chucky puts his foot on the accelerator and turns the steering wheel to the left and the car gets on the street and goes down it.


	18. Note Passing in Mrs Jenison’s class

Chapter 18

Note Passing in Mrs. Jenison's class

The next day comes and Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie are standing in front of the school and Tiffany says," I hope they don't find those ropes tied up to the stage." Then Chucky says," Tiff nobody won't find anything." Next Tiffany says," How do you know somebody won't find them?!" Then Chucky says," Why would they look?!" And Tiffany says," I don't know I guess when they check everything." Next Chucky says," If they find anything and ask we will all deny it, If anybody finds out that we did it we're screwed, you got that?" And Tiffany says," Yes Chucky, but I'm just saying what if that did happen." Then the bell rings and all of the students begin to enter the school. A few hours later Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie are in fourth hour and the bell rings and Chucky, Eddie, and Tiffany gather all of their belongings and they walk out of the classroom and walk down the hall and they walk into another classroom and Mrs. Jenison is sitting at her desk and Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie walk to the back of the classroom and they sit down, next some more students enter the classroom and the bell rings and Mrs. Jenison gets up and closes the door and says," Class I have a video to show you, it's about prom safety." And all of the students groan and Mrs. Jennison says," Now you know you have to watch this and it's either this or do work for the rest of the hour." Next Mrs. Jenison gets a VHS cassette and she puts it into a VHS tape player and Mrs. Jenison turns on the TV and the screen shows," The Prom &You." Then Tiffany whispers to Chucky," All it's going to be about, is not to drink and drive and don't have sex." And Chucky whispers," Yep, you know what I'm going to draw." Then Eddie says," You know what I'm going to sleep." Next Tiffany says," You draw?" And Chucky pulls out a sketchbook and says," Yep." Then Tiffany says," Can I see?" Next Chucky says," Yeah." Chucky hands Tiffany his sketchbook and Tiffany grabs it from him and puts it on her desk and she opens it and it's a sketch of the Damballa God and Chucky says," Go to the back." Tiffany flips through the pages of the sketchbook to the back and she spots a drawing of her and Chucky and Tiffany whispers," Oh my God Chucky!" Then Chucky says," Do you like it?" And Tiffany says," Oh I love it Chucky!" Next Chucky says," You think so?" Then Tiffany says," Yes, I never knew you could draw, you know what?" And Chucky says," What?" Next Tiffany replies," You got skills." Then Chucky says," You think so?" And Tiffany says," Yes I do." Next Mrs. Jenison says," Chucky and Tiffany stop talking and watch the film, or you two will go to the office." And Chucky and Tiffany both say in unison," Yes Mrs. Jenison." Then Mrs. Jenison says," Good, now pay attention to the film, it could possibly save you're life." And Mrs. Jenison turns away and Tiffany rolls her eyes and whispers," Bitch." Then Chucky whispers," Yep, wanna kill her?" Next Tiffany says," Sure." And Chucky says," Hey lets pass notes, because she's watching us." And Tiffany says," Okay." And Mrs. Jenison looks away from Chucky and Tiffany and Chucky hands Tiffany a folded up piece of paper and Tiffany grabs it from him and she opens it and it reads," I heard that she was going to be one of the chaperones for the dance, maybe we can kill her." Then Tiffany gets out a pen and writes on the paper and folds it up and passes it to Chucky and Chucky grabs it and opens it and reads," I heard that she is too, that would be great if we did." Next Chucky writes down on the paper and folds it and passes it to Tiffany and Tiffany grabs it and then she hands Chucky back his sketchbook and Chucky says," You can have that drawing that I did of us." Next Tiffany whispers loudly," Oh Chucky! You are so sweet." Tiffany opens the sketchbook to the page and she carefully tears it out and closes Chucky's sketchbook and hands it back to Chucky and Chucky grabs it and lays it on his desk. Tiffany opens the note and it reads," Cool, so what are you wearing to the dance?" Tiffany then writes down on the paper and she folds it up and passes it to Chucky and Chucky grabs it and opens it and it reads," I'm wearing a dark purple dress." Next Chucky writes down on the piece of paper and folds it and passes it to Tiffany and Tiffany grabs it from Chucky and she opens it and it reads," Good, I got the right corsage, and I hope it looks sexy." Tiffany the looks up from the note and then at Chucky and says," Chucky!" Chucky looks at Tiffany and smiles at her manically and she smiles manically at him and Chucky says," I know I never said this before, but I love to see you smile." Then Tiffany replies," I love you." Next Tiffany puts her hand on Chucky's hand that is on the desk and Chucky looks at her and then at his hand and he puts his other hand on hers and Tiffany smiles at him and she draws her hand back.


	19. Tiffany and Amy talk about Brett

Chapter 19

Tiffany and Amy talk about Brett

Ten minutes later the bell rings and Eddie wakes up and gets up from the desk and puts on his knapsack and Chucky and Tiffany put on their knapsacks and they all walk out of the classroom and walk down the hallway and they walk to where they leave their knapsacks and hey take off their knapsacks and walk into the cafeteria, next they get into the line and they get their lunches and pay for them, next they get out of the lunch line and they find a table and sit down and Chucky says," So when do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Then Tiffany says," you can pick me up at seven, but you do remember the plan right?" Next Chucky and Eddie say in unison," Yeah." And Chucky continues to say," Yeah Eddie is going to meet you're parents and all of that shit." Next a preppy girl with blonde hair, into a ponytail and wearing the latest fashion walks up to Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie and Eddie shouts out," What in the Hell are you doing here Amy?!" Then Amy replies," I'm not here to ask you out, you little freak, anyway I wanted to talk to you Tiffany… about something." Next Tiffany looks up at Amy and says," What?" and Amy says," Come over here I need to tell you something." Tiffany gets up from her seat and says," I'll be back." Tiffany and Amy walk to an empty table and they sit down and Amy says," Tiffany are you going to the prom?" Then Tiffany says," Yes, with Chucky, what about it?" Next Amy says," Do you know who Brett is?" And Tiffany replies," Yeah he's your boyfriend right?" Then Amy says," Yes, he's on the football team, but Tiffany have you seen him? He hasn't called me, seen me, or anything." Next Amy sniffs and she starts to cry, Next Tiffany says," Don't cry, Chucky said that he might have skipped school and is probably hanging out with his friends or something." And Amy says," I know that, but he usually calls me or visits me , I haven't seen him since yesterday morning , I hope nothing happened to him, he's probably hurt or worse dead." And Amy starts to cry more. Then Tiffany says," Who would want to kill Brett?" Next Amy says," I don't know who, but that's what I suspect." And Tiffany replies," He's probably okay." Then Amy says," Okay, if you see him tell me okay?" Next Tiffany says," Okay, I will." Meanwhile Chucky and Eddie are watching Amy and Tiffany talking and Eddie says," What do you think they are talking about?" Then Chucky says," Shit I don't know, damnit they're talking too much shit!" Next Eddie says," They are fuckin' chicks, that's what they do, they just talk the whole fuckin' day away." And Chucky says," Yeah." Then Eddie says," So Chucky do you think I should get my hair cut?" Next Chucky says," Well fucking duh Sherlock, if her parents see you they'll fucking freak out and Tiffany won't be going out to the dance and then whole plan will be screwed. Because her parents look like the types that are neat freaks, God I hate those fuckers, I want to kill them right now!" And Eddie replies," Chucky don't forget that we are in a lunch room." Then Chucky says," Well they fucking piss me off!" Next Eddie says," You can kill them later tonight." And Chucky says," That's what I'm going to do." Then Tiffany walks up to Chucky and Eddie and she sits and Chucky says," What in the Hell did she want?" Next Tiffany says," She was asking me where Brett Abare was, she thinks he's missing." Chucky starts to laugh and Tiffany and Eddie laugh with him and Chucky says," She really thinks that, heh I would like to see her when she finds out that Brett is dead." Then Tiffany says," Me too, Hell that would be cool." Next the bell rings and Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie get up from the table and walk to the tray line and they go through it and walk out of the lunch room and get their knapsacks and walk down the hallway.


	20. Chucky and Eddie go to the barber

Chapter 20

Chucky and Eddie go to the barber

Several hours later the bell rings and Chucky and Tiffany are walking down the hallway and Eddie catches up to them and Tiffany says," Well my mom is picking me up again today to get my hair done and all of that shit , now remember Eddie don't forget." Then Eddie replies," Godamnit stop reminding me!" Next Tiffany says," Well I don't want you to fuckin' forget!" And Eddie rolls his eyes and Tiffany says," Well I better get going my mom might end up walking into the school and she'll drag me out." Next Chucky says," Well see you later." Then Tiffany says," Bye Chucky." And she turns around and walks down the hallway and out the door and Chucky and Eddie walk to the exit and they walk to the school parking lot. Then Eddie says," I need to go to the barber shop." And Chucky says," Yeah I'm going to get a trim." Chucky pulls out his car keys and he walks up to his car and Chucky puts the key into the lock and turns it and pulls the key out of the lock and he pulls on the door handle and the door opens, next Chucky takes off his knapsack and he throws it in the backseat and Chucky gets into the car and he leans over and unlocks the passenger door, next Chucky closes his door and Eddie pulls on the passenger door handle and he takes off his knapsack and throws it in the backseat and he gets inside the car and closes the door. Then Chucky starts the car and he pulls the gearshift to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car comes out of the parking space and he turns the steering wheel and he puts his foot on the break, next he pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car leaves out of the school parking lot and onto the street. About ten minutes later Chucky and Eddie walk into the barber shop and the barber shop is empty and a barber comes out of a room that is in the back and says," Ah Chucky and Eddie long time no see." The barber looks at Chucky and says," Damn Chucky, you need a cut, you're just like your father, growing your hair long." Next the barber turns and looks at Eddie and says," And Eddie your hair isn't lookin' so swift either, so what are you boys doing here anyway?" Next Eddie says," I want to get my hair cut." Then the barber replies," For the prom eh?" And Eddie says," Yeah." Next the barber says," Okay get in the chair and what about you Chucky?" Then Chucky replies," I want to get a trim." And the barber says," Okay, when I get finished with Eddie, your next." Next Chucky sits down in a seat and the barber grabs a pair of scissors from the counter and the barber grabs Eddie's curly brown hair with his fingers and he begins to cut it. Ten minutes later the barber is finished with Eddie's hair and it is much shorter and the barber takes off the cloth that is on Eddie and he shakes the hair off and Chucky gets up from the chair that he is sitting in and Eddie gets up from the barber chair and walks to another chair and Chucky walks to the barber chair and sits down and the barber says," A trim right?" Next Chucky says," Yeah." Then the barber puts the cloth on Chucky and snaps it in the back and the barber pulls Chucky long wavy brown hair through and the barber grabs a pair of scissors and grabs a piece of Chucky's long wavy brown hair and he cuts at the very bottom. Several minutes later the barber is finished and Chucky hair is a little shorter and the barber unsnaps the cloth in the back and takes it off and shakes the hair off of it and Chucky gets out of the barber chair and he stands up and the barber says," Eddie that will be fifteen dollars and Chucky your cut will be ten dollars." Next Chucky and Eddie get out their wallets and Chucky pulls out two five dollar bills and he hands them to the barber and the barber grabs the money, next Eddie gets out a five dollar bill and a ten dollar bill and he hands the money to the barber and the barber grabs the money and says," Thanks for the business, and have a good time at the dance." Then Chucky says," Yeah." Chucky and Eddie walk to the door and they go outside.


	21. Picking up Tiffany

Chapter 21

Picking up Tiffany

A few hours later Chucky is in his room and he is standing in front of a tall mirror and he straightens his tie and Chucky smoothes his tuxedo jacket, next he grabs a comb on the desk next to the mirror and he combs his hair back and it falls in place and he puts the comb into his pocket, next he grabs the corsage from off the desk and he walks to the door and opens it and goes out and Richard is sitting on the couch reading a newspaper and he looks up at Chucky and says," Lookin' sharp, so are you taking Tiffany?" Next Chucky says," Yeah I'm taking her, now I got to go and pick her and Eddie up." Then Richard says," Eddie still hasn't gotten his ride fixed yet?" And Chucky says," No." Next Richard says," Damn he's been riding with you for two weeks already." Chucky looks up at the clock on the wall and it shows 6:30 and Chucky says," Hey I got to go I said I was going to pick Tiffany up at seven." Then Richard says," Okay, well have a good time and see you later." Next Chucky says," Yeah see you." And Chucky walks to the door and opens it and he walks outside and he closes the door and he gets his keys from his pocket and he walks to his car and walks to the driver's side of the vehicle and he pulls on the handle and the door opens and Chucky get inside and he closes the door, next he puts the keys in the ignition and he starts the car and pulls the gearshift to reverse and puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes backwards and pulls out of the carport and onto the street and Chucky puts his foot on the break and he pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes down the street. Several minutes later Chucky drives up to Eddie's house and Chucky honks the horn and the front door opens and Eddie comes out of the house and he closes the door and he is wearing the tuxedo that he bought and he walks down the sidewalk and he walks to Chucky's car and he pulls on the passenger door handle and the door opens and he gets inside and he closes the door and Chucky puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes down the street. A few more minutes later Chucky stops in front of Tiffany's house and Chucky says," Eddie I'll be hiding in the backseat, because her father is probably gonna look, okay so when her parents ask you questions, just fuckin' lie about everything, and here is the corsage." Chucky hands Eddie the corsage and Eddie grabs it. Next Chucky and Eddie get out of the car and Chucky walks to the back passenger seat and he pulls on the handle and the door opens and Chucky gets inside and he closes the door and Eddie walks up the sidewalk and to the door and he rings the doorbell and the door opens and it is Mr. Jim and Mr. Jim says," So you must be Tiffany's date to the prom eh?" Then Eddie says," Yes." Next Mr. Jim says," Well it's nice to meet you." And Mr. Jim puts his hand out and Eddie shakes it. Then Mr. Jim says," Come inside." Mr. Jim walks inside and Eddie follows him and Mr. Jim closes the door and he yells out," Tiffany your date is here!" Then Mrs. Victoria comes in and says," You must be the Eddie Caputo Tiffany's been talking about, she's said nice things about you." Next Tiffany comes down the stairs and her hair is dyed blonde and it is pulled up, she is also wearing makeup, a necklace, the purple dress she bought, and some black high heels. Tiffany comes down and she walks to Eddie and Eddie says," You looks so beautiful Tiffany." Next Tiffany says," Oh thank you Eddie." Then Eddie says," I got this for you." And he opens the corsage box and puts the corsage on Tiffany's right hand and Tiffany says," Oh my God Eddie it's so beautiful, I love it!" Next Mrs. Victoria says," That's nice of you Eddie, well I want to get a picture of you two." And Mrs. Victoria aims a camera that is in her hands and she takes a few pictures. And Mr. Jim says," Now Eddie I want you to bring Tiffany home by twelve, no later than that, don't go anywhere's, but to the dance and here, you got that?" Then Eddie replies," Yes." Next Mr. Jim says," All right now you two kids go to the dance and have some fun." And Tiffany says," We will, don't worry daddy." Then Eddie says," Don't worry sir she'll be in good hands." Next Eddie walks to the door and he opens it for Tiffany. Then Tiffany says," Bye mom, bye dad, see you later." And Eddie and Tiffany walk outside and Eddie closes the door. And Mrs. Victoria says," I hope she's going to be okay." Then Mr. Jim says," Oh she'll be fine." Meanwhile Eddie walks to the driver's side of the car and Tiffany walks to the passenger side of the car and they both get inside the car and they close their doors and Eddie starts up the car and he pulls the gearshift to drive and he turns the steering wheel to the left and puts his foot on the accelerator and the car gets on the street." Then Tiffany says," Hey thanks for helping me out back there." And Eddie says," No prob, but you owe me." Next Tiffany replies," Okay, so where's Chucky at?" Next Chucky jumps up from behind the seat and scares Tiffany and Chucky says," Hey babe." And Tiffany jumps and says," Damnit Chucky, you scared the living shit out of me!" And Chucky laughs and says," Hey you look beautiful and you dyed your hair?" Next Tiffany says," Thanks sweetface, yeah I dyed it, and so do you like it?" Then Chucky says," Yeah it makes you look real sexy." And Eddie interrupts," Hey I got to pick Rita up." Next Tiffany says," I didn't know you were taking somebody." Then Eddie says," Yeah I am." And Tiffany says," I never knew." And Eddie continues to drive on.


	22. First Kiss

Chapter 22

First Kiss

Eddie stops in front of a house and he turns the keys to the off position and he gets out of the car and he walks up the sidewalk and Chucky gets out of the car and walks to the driver's side of the car and he pulls on the handle and the door opens and he gets inside and he closes the door and Chucky puts his arm around Tiffany. Next Eddie and Rita come out of the house and Rita is Hispanic girl with dark brown hair and she is wearing a red dress and they walk to the back of the car and they open the doors and get inside and they close the doors and Chucky starts the car and pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car gets on the street and goes down it. A few minutes later they arrive at the school and there are cars coming and going and Chucky parks the car in the parking lot and he puts his foot on the break and pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the key to the off position and he pulls them out, next they all get out of the car and they all close their doors and they walks towards the school and they get up to the entrance and Chucky and Eddie get out their tickets and they hand them to a man and the man grabs them and says," Have a good time." And Chucky, Tiffany, Eddie, and Rita go inside the entrance and music is playing and other students are dancing and the gym is decorated with tinsel, and glitter, and on the stage is a band and the king and queen chairs, also there are a lot tables and chairs and Chucky, Tiffany, Eddie, and Rita sit down at a table and Chucky looks up at the ceiling and says," Hey Tiff, Eddie, it's still up there." Next Tiffany says," Good nobody fucked with it." Then Eddie says," Rita lets dance." And Rita says," Okay." And Eddie and Rita get up and they walk into the crowd. Then Tiffany says," Come dance with me Chucky." And Chucky says," Okay." And Chucky and Tiffany get up from the table and they walk into the crowd and they begin to dance. Next the band ends the song and a male singer says," Okay guys we're going to take a break, but the music isn't going to stop, I'm going to put a slow one on for you couples out there on the dance floor, here is _Berlin _with _Take My Breath Away_." And the song begins to play and Tiffany says," Lets slow dance." Then Chucky says," You really want to?" Next Tiffany replies," Yes Chucky, I do." And Chucky says," All right." Chucky and Tiffany begin to slow dance and Tiffany wraps her arms around Chucky's neck and Chucky places his hands on her hips. Then Tiffany says," Oh God I love this song." And she places her head on Chucky's shoulder and Chucky looks down at her very surprised and he says," Tiffany I gotta tell you something." And Tiffany looks up at Chucky and says," What Chucky?" Next Chucky replies," Tiffany got to really tell you this, Tiffany I've never said this to you before, but love you." Then Tiffany says," Oh Chucky I love you too." Next Chucky leans his head down to Tiffany slowly and he kisses her on the lips and they start to kiss slowly and then they withdraw from each other slowly and Tiffany says," Oh Chucky I love you." And Tiffany puts her head on Chucky's shoulder and they continue to dance, then the song is over and the band begins to play a fast tempo song and Chucky and Tiffany start dancing with the rhythm of the music and they continue to dance.


	23. Killing Amy

Chapter 23

Killing Amy

Chucky says," You want to get some punch?" Then Tiffany says," Yeah, I'm dying of thirst." And Chucky and Tiffany stop dancing and they walk out of the crowd and they walk to the punch bowel and Chucky gets two glasses and he picks up the ladle and pours some punch in one cup and he hands it to Tiffany and Tiffany grabs the cup and she takes a sip and Chucky takes the ladle and he fills his glass with punch and he sets the ladle back in the punch bowel and he takes a sip from his cup and they drink all their punch and they set their glasses aside and Chucky says," You wanna go killing, anyway you owe me." Next Tiffany says," Okay so who do you want me to kill?" Then Chucky says," I seen that bitch Amy around here I want you to kill her." And Tiffany says," Okay I'll get her into the bathroom and I'll kill her there." Next Chucky replies," Okay." And he spots Amy and says," There she is." Chucky gets a switchblade from his tuxedo jacket pocket and he hands it to Tiffany and Tiffany grabs it from him and then she says," Chucky wait for me." And Chucky says," Okay." And Tiffany walks off into the crowd and she spots Amy talking to another guy and Amy spots Tiffany walking up to her and she shouts out," Hey Tiffany! So how's the dance?" Then Tiffany says," Hey Amy, it's going great, but hey Amy I want you to come with me to the bathroom, I've got to tell you something important, it's about Brett." Next Amy says," Tim would you excuse us." And Tim says," Sure babe." And Tiffany and Amy walk to the bathroom and they go inside and there are two girls at the mirrors putting on makeup and one girl smoking and Amy says," Would you three excuse us and leave." And the two girls at the mirror walk off and the girl smoking puts out her cigarette and she walks past Amy and says," Bitch, I hope you die." And the girl walks to the door and she pushes it open and walks out. Then Amy says," Well what about Brett did you want to tell me?" Next Tiffany replies," Amy, Brett is dead." Amy then looks at Tiffany shocked and she begins to cry and she hugs Tiffany and Tiffany takes the switchblade and she opens it and Tiffany whispers in Amy's ear," You want to know who killed him, Chucky killed him, now it's time for you to die." Then Amy says," You two are sick!" Next Tiffany stabs Amy in the stomach and she twists the switchblade and pulls it out and Amy hits the floor and Tiffany grabs Amy's head and she twists Amy's neck and it makes a loud crack and Amy's neck breaks and Amy falls to ground lifeless. Tiffany the wipes the blood from the switchblade on Amy's dress and she folds it up, next she grabs Amy's arms and drags her to a shower stile and Tiffany pulls back the curtain and she drags Amy into the shower and props her dead body against the shower wall and Tiffany walks out of the shower and she pulls the shower curtain back and walks to the door. Meanwhile Chucky and Brian are talking and Brian says," So where's Tiffany?" Then Chucky says," She's in the bathroom." Next Tiffany walks up to Chucky and Brian and she walks closer to Chucky and Brian spots her and says," You dyed your hair?" Then Tiffany says,"Yeah." Next Brian says," It looks good, well I better get back to Angelina, she's waiting for me to get her some punch, well see ya later." And Brian walks off and Chucky says," Well did you kill her?" Next Tiffany says," Yeah." Then Chucky says," So how did you kill her?" And Tiffany says," I stabbed her in the stomach and I broke her neck, then I hid her in the shower stile." Then Chucky replies," Not bad, not bad at all." Next Tiffany says," Thanks, well here's your switchblade back." Tiffany hands Chucky his switchblade back and Chucky grabs it and puts it into his tuxedo jacket pocket.


	24. Taking Pictureskilling Mrs Jennison

Chapter 24

Taking Pictures and killing Mrs. Jennison

Then Chucky says," Do you want to go kill Mrs. Jennison?" Next Tiffany replies," Hell yeah, so why do you want to kill so many people all of a sudden?" And Chucky says," Hey I said I would go killing earlier didn't I?" Then Tiffany says," Yeah." Next Chucky says," Well I damn well meant it." And Tiffany says," Oh okay, hey Chucky I want you to kill your neighbor Mr. Robinson." Then Chucky says," Okay fine with me, now we have to defiantly kill Mrs. Jennison and the prom king and queen." Next Tiffany says," Okay, hey Chucky I want us to get our picture taken together." And Chucky groans and replies," Do we have to?" Then Tiffany says," Yes, Chucky I want to remember this night twenty years from now." And Chucky cocks one eyebrow up and Tiffany laughs and grabs Chucky's wrist and she pulls on it and Chucky follows almost falling to the ground and Chucky says," Godamn it you are going to break my wrist off!" Tiffany lets go and they walk through the crowd of people and they walk to a line of people waiting to get their pictures taken and the line gradually goes up as different couples take their pictures and Chucky and Tiffany get to the head of the line and a man walks up to Chucky and Tiffany and says," Okay fill out what size prints you want." And the man hands Chucky a ballpoint pen and a form to fill out and Chucky grabs it from the man and Chucky walks to the table and he fills out the form and he hands it to the man and the man grabs it and looks at it and says," All right the package you got will come up to thirty dollars." And Chucky gets his wallet out and grabs three ten dollar bills and he hands the money to the man and the man grabs the money and says," Okay you can go on." And Chucky and Tiffany walk to the background is and Chucky gets behind Tiffany and he wraps his arms around Tiffany's small waist and Tiffany puts her hands on top of his hands and the man says," Good now hold that pose." And the man gets behind the camera and he focuses the camera lens and he pushes a button and there is a bright flash and Chucky and Tiffany get out of there poses and the man says," Your pictures will be done by next Friday." And Chucky and Tiffany walk off then Tiffany says," I want to dance." And Chucky and Tiffany walk up to the dance floor and they begin to dance and Chucky grabs Tiffany's hand and he twirls her and she laughs and Chucky smiles at her. Next the fast tempo music comes to an end and _Don't Dream It's Over _by _Crowed House_ comes on and Chucky puts one hand on Tiffany's small waist and he holds Tiffany's hand up in the air and they begin to dance slowly and Tiffany looks up at Chucky and she smiles at him and he smiles at her the he puts his forehead on hers and Tiffany giggles softly and Chucky laughs softly then Mrs. Jennison walks up to them and says," Now you two this isn't the place." And Chucky and Tiffany look at Mrs. Jennison and Mrs. Jennison says," Good." And she walks off and Chucky says," Stupid bitch I hate her lets kill her." Then Tiffany says," Okay, but I want to finish dancing and then we can go kill her okay?" And Tiffany smiles at him and he smiles at her and then says," Okay." Chucky watches Mrs. Jennison walk to a door and she pushes it open and goes outside and Chucky and Tiffany continue to dance and Tiffany puts her head on Chucky's shoulder. Next the song ends and Chucky and Tiffany stop dancing and they walk off the dance floor and they walk to the door that Mrs. Jennison walked out of and Chucky opens it slowly and Chucky spots Mrs. Jennison smoking a cigarette and her back turned from Chucky and Tiffany and Chucky pulls out some wire that is in his pocket and Tiffany whispers," Where did you get the wire from?" And Chucky whispers back," I got it from my house, I figured I was going to need it for something like this." Chucky then walks behind Mrs. Jennison slowly and he stretches out the wire and he gets directly behind Mrs. Jennison and he takes the wire really fast and he wraps it around Mrs. Jennison's neck and Mrs. Jennison drops her cigarette on the ground and she struggles to get free, but Chucky pulls harder and Mrs. Jennison puts her hands around her neck and her face turns red and Tiffany watches and she smiles and giggles as she watches Mrs. Jennison being strangled by Chucky, then Mrs. Jennison suffocates and she dies and her deadweight takes over and Chucky lets go of the wire and Mrs. Jennison's body hits the cold concrete ground with a thud and Chucky says," That was fuckin' great!" Tiffany then walks over to Chucky and she gets closer to him and Chucky looks at her and she smiles and she grabs Chucky's chin and she kisses him and Chucky pulls back and says," Fuck Tiff!" Then Tiffany says," I never seen you kill anybody or strangle anybody, fuck that was great!" Next Chucky says," You think so?" And Tiffany says," Yes." Then Chucky says," Shit you have never kissed me like that, in fact you have never kissed me." Next Tiffany replies," I liked it, so what do we do with her?" Next Chucky spots a dumpster and says," Lets dump the bitch in those dumpsters, now you gotta help me with lifting this bitch." Then Tiffany says," Are you sure nobody is going to find her?" Next Chucky replies," That's if we hide her good." And Tiffany says," With trash huh?" Then Chucky says," Duh Tiffany, now help me lift her, she's fucking heavy as Hell!" Chucky grabs Mrs. Jennison's legs and Tiffany grabs Mrs. Jennison's arms and they lift her up and they walk to the dumpster and Chucky says," Lift up!" Chucky and Tiffany lift up Mrs. Jennison's body and they throw it in the dumpster and it lands in the dumpster with a loud bang. And Chucky says," Tiff you see those boxes over there, throw them in the dumpster and I'll get some other stuff to throw in there." And Chucky and Tiffany get some boxes and garbage bags and they put them in the dumpster, covering Mrs. Jennison up and Chucky closes the dumpster door, next Chucky and Tiffany walk back to the door and they both go inside the gym.


	25. The end of Stephanie and Ron

Chapter 25

The end of Stephanie and Ron and choosing a victim

People are still dancing in the gym. Next Eddie walks up to Chucky and Tiffany and says," Hey they're going to do the crowning and bullshit in about in ten minutes, so you better be ready to kill them and get the fuck out of there, now I'm going to kill Stephanie." Next Chucky says," Okay come on Tiff lets get ready, and Eddie you and Rita get ready to haul ass, and when your killing Stephanie don't get your ass caught." Then Eddie says," I'm not going get caught, so don't jump down my damn throat!" And Chucky says," Go and kill the bitch!" Then Eddie says," Okay damnit!" Chucky and Tiffany walk off and Eddie looks for Stephanie and he spots her going outside with Ron and Eddie walks to the door and he opens it and goes through it and he sees Ron and Stephanie walking to the side of the school and he grabs a switchblade from his tuxedo pocket and he opens it, next he walks to the corner and he can hear moaning and Eddie takes a peek and he sees Ron and Stephanie making out, next Eddie grips his switchblade and he runs past the corner and runs up to Ron and stabs him in the upper back three times and Ron falls to the ground and Stephanie screams and she slaps Eddie in the face and Eddie yells out," You Godamn bitch!" Next Eddie grabs Stephanie's neck and he forcefully shoves her against the cold brick wall and Stephanie tries to get free, but Eddie holds her against the wall, then Stephanie scratches Eddie in the face and Eddie lets go of Stephanie and she begins to run and Eddie grabs her by the arm and he swings the switchblade at her neck and the switchblade slits open her throat and blood starts to come out and Stephanie begins to gasps for air and she puts her hands around her neck, next she falls to the ground and dies, and Eddie says," You stupid bitch, you should have never turned me down, or you still would have been alive." Eddie then wipes the blood on Stephanie's dress and he closes the switchblade and he puts it into his tuxedo jacket pocket and he walks off. Meanwhile in the gym a man walks onto the stage and he walks up to the microphone and he signals the band to stop playing and the band ends the song and the man says," I hope you are having a good time, but now is the time to vote for the prom queen and prom king, there are ballots on the table, so fill out the ballots and pick from on of the three couples, so get voting and while we count the ballots the music will still be playing." Then Chucky says," When the music stops playing that's our queue to get behind the stage." Chucky and Tiffany walk up to a table and they sit down and Chucky picks up a ballot and Chucky and Tiffany both look at it and Chucky says," Which one of these sorry excuses for people should we kill tonight?" Then Tiffany says," I don't even know who these stupid assholes are except for Brett and Amy." Next Chucky says," They are just ass wipes, who can't think for themselves, but yeah we already killed Brett and Amy, so who do you want to kill?" Then Tiffany says," I don't know how about we just guess?" And Chucky says,' Okay, lets kill Kevin and Jenny, they are more of an asshole couple that Derrick and Meg." Next Tiffany replies," Okay lets kill them.


	26. Prom Fiasco

Chapter 26

Prom Fiasco

Chucky picks up a pen and he checks the box by Kevin and Jenny's name and Chucky sets the ballot aside, next a girl in a pink dress walks up to Chucky and Tiffany's table and she picks up the ballot and says," Hey your name is Tiffany right?" Then Tiffany replies," Yeah?" Next the girl in the pink dress says," Tiffany have you seen Amy?" And Tiffany says," No I haven't." Then the girl in the pink dress says," Have you Chucky?" Next Chucky says," No I haven't seen her either." And the girl in the pink dress says," Oh she has to be some where's in the gym, but thanks for voting." Next the girl in the pink dress walks off and Tiffany says," Who was that?" Then Chucky says," Some stupid bitch named Tina McFaren." Next Tiffany replies," Oh Okay." A few minutes pass and the band stops playing and the man walks back to the microphone and Chucky says," Shit it's time come on Tiff!" Chucky and Tiffany both get up from their chairs and they walk to the stage and Chucky and Tiffany walk to the back of the stage without being seen and Chucky says," Tiff you get on the left and I'll stay on this side, then when I say go we both let go and then we'll run out of the door behind us and never look back, you got that? Because if we get caught we're screwed." Next Tiffany says," Okay Chucky." Tiffany then walks to the other side of the stage, next Chucky unties the rope and he holds it with both hands and Tiffany does the same and Chucky says," Hold it tight and don't let go!" Then Tiffany says," Don't worry Chucky I won't." Next claps of thunder are heard and it starts to rain heavily. And the man says," Okay students this is the moment that you have all been waiting for, the new prom queen and king of Hackensack High school are… Amy Scovett and Brett Abare, so come up to the stage to be crowned." A few moments pass and the man says," Amy Scovette and Brett Abare come to the stage." Next all of the students in the crowd look around for Amy and Brett and they start to talk and ask each other questions. Then the man says," Well if Amy Scovette and Brett Abare are not here, then the prize will go to the next couple, and the prom queen and king of Hackensack High school are… Kevin Deviare and Jenny Siston, next a scream is heard and a blonde headed girl in a red dress and a guy in a tuxedo walk up to the stage and they walk to the man, next a woman walks up to Jenny and hands Jenny a bouquet of roses and she places a crown on her head, next the woman walks up to Kevin and she places a crown on his head. Then Chucky says," Ready?!" And Tiffany says," Yes!" Next Chucky says," Now!" Chucky and Tiffany both let go of the ends of the ropes and in slow-motion the ropes go up in the air and the pipe starts to fall and it goes down slowly and it gets close to Jenny and Kevin and Jenny and Kevin both look up and their eyes widen and the huge pipe falls on the man, the woman, Kevin and Jenny and it returns to normal speed, then all of the students scream and panic, next Chucky and Tiffany run to the door and Chucky opens the door and it is still raining heavily and they both run outside and the door slams shut. And Chucky and Tiffany begin to run, next Tiffany breaks a heel on her high heel shoe and she falls on the concrete and she yells out," Chucky!" Chucky stops running and he looks back and he runs back to Tiffany and he helps her up and Tiffany says," I can't run in these heels!" Then Chucky says," Fine I'll carry you! Now come on!" Chucky picks up Tiffany and he starts to run, but slower, next Chucky spots Eddie and Rita and he yells out," Come on Eddie get your ass to the car!" Eddie and Rita run after Chucky and Tiffany next the get to the car and Chucky sets Tiffany down and Chucky gets the keys from his pocket and he put the car key into the lock and he turns it and pulls the key out and he pulls on the handle and the door opens and he gets into the car and closes his door, next he unlocks the front passenger door and Tiffany pulls on the handle and the door opens and she gets inside and closes the door, next she leans over the seat and unlocks the back passenger door and Eddie pulls on the handle and he gets inside and Rita gets in and she closes the door and Chucky starts the car and pulls the gearshift down really fast to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car pulls out of the parking space and he pulls the gearshift to drive and the car goes through the parking lot and Chucky almost hits somebody then he turns the steering wheel and the car gets onto the street and Chucky continues to drive. Next Chucky laughs nervously and says," We actually did it without getting caught." Tiffany then hugs Chucky really fast and she kisses him on the cheek and says," Thanks sweetface for carrying me to the car." Then Chucky says," No problem, but you owe me." Next Tiffany says," I'll think of a way." And she smiles evilly towards him and Chucky says," Oh…" Then Eddie says," Hey Chucky take me and Rita to my house." Next Rita grabs Eddie's chin and she kisses him and then they start making out.


	27. At Chucky’s house

Chapter 27

At Chucky's house

A few minutes later it is still raining and Chucky drives up to Eddie's house and he puts his foot on the break and the car comes to a complete stop and Rita and Eddie open their doors and they get out and they close their doors and they run to Eddie's house, next Tiffany says," Chucky?" And Chucky says," What?" Then Tiffany says," Is your dad home?" Next Chucky replies," No, why? He is at work." And Tiffany says," I want to go to your house." Then Chucky says," What about your asshole parents, when are we going to kill them?" Next Tiffany says," I don't care." Next Chucky puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car gets onto the street and it goes down the street and Chucky says," Since when do you not care?" Then Tiffany says," I love you too much." And Chucky says," You do?" Next Tiffany says," Yes I love you Chucky." And Chucky says," I love you too Tiffany." Then Tiffany says," Do you mean that?" Next Chucky says," Yes, every word of it." A few minutes later it is still raining heavily and Chucky drives up to his house and he turns the steering wheel and the car goes into the car port and Chucky puts his foot on the break and the car stops and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and he pulls them out of the ignition and they both get out of the car and they walk to the door and Chucky puts the key in the lock and he turns it and it makes a click sound and Chucky turns the door knob and the door opens and Chucky and Tiffany walk inside and Chucky closes the door and he starts to walk and Tiffany says," Where are you going Chucky?" Then Chucky says," Follow me." Next Tiffany says," Where to?" And Chucky says," Shut up and follow me." Then Tiffany says in a sarcastic tone," Okay then." Tiffany follows Chucky and Chucky walks to his room and Chucky opens the door and he goes inside and Tiffany follows him, next Chucky turns on the light and Tiffany looks at the interior of the room and on the walls there are different paintings and different posters of rock and heavy metal bands like, _KISS, AC/DC,_ and_ RATT,_ and other bands. Tiffany then walks to the bookshelf and she picks up a book that has a print of the Damballa symbol and Tiffany says," You were right, you do study voodoo." Then Chucky says," Would I lie?" Tiffany sets the book back on the bookshelf and she walks to the bed and she sits down and Chucky sits besides her and he puts one arm around her, next Tiffany looks at Chucky and she puts her face close to his and Chucky kisses her on the lips and Tiffany draws back and says," Chucky I really love you." Then Chucky says," I really love you too." Next Tiffany says," That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." Chucky kisses Tiffany again and he lays Tiffany down slowly and he kisses her on the neck, next he hold her hands against the bed and he kisses her some more. Then Tiffany says," Wait Chucky." And Chucky comes up and he looks at Tiffany and says," What?" Next Tiffany says," Do you have…ummm you know…" Then Chucky says," Yes I got some, now stop worrying so much." Chucky leans back down and he kisses Tiffany again, Tiffany then removes Chucky's wet tuxedo jacket and she throws it on the floor and Chucky puts his hand behind Tiffany's back and he reaches the zipper and he unzips her dress and he begins to takes one strap off and he kisses her again and then lightning strikes the power lines and the lights go out and very loud claps of thunder are heard.


	28. Driving to Tiffany’s house

Chapter 28

Driving to Tiffany's house

Several hours later Chucky and Tiffany are sleeping in the bed and Tiffany wakes up and she looks at Chucky in the moonlight and she smiles at the sight of Chucky sleeping and she hears him snoring and she giggles softly and she looks at the alarm clock and it shows one thirteen in the morning and she says," Shit! Chucky, Chucky wake up!" Chucky opens his eyes and he looks at Tiffany and says," What?" Next Tiffany says," Didn't you want to kill my parents with me?" And Chucky says," Fuck yeah!" Chucky and Tiffany both get out of bed and they get dressed and Chucky walks to a desk that is by the door and he picks up a switchblade and he puts it into his pocket and Chucky walks to the door and he opens it and Chucky and Tiffany walk out of Chucky's bedroom and they walk through the house and they walk to the door and Chucky opens the door and they both go outside and Tiffany closes the door and she walks to Chucky's car and Chucky and Tiffany get into the car and they close their doors and Chucky puts the keys into the ignition and he turns the key and the car starts and Chucky pulls the gearshift to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car backs out of the carport and it gets onto the street, next Chucky puts his foot on the break and he pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes forwards and goes down the street. Several minutes later Chucky is still driving and he drives up to Willobank and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car enters the neighborhood, next Chucky spots Peterson Dr. and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car gets on the street, next Chucky spots Tiffany's house and Chucky turns on the steering wheel and he puts his foot on the break and the car slows down and comes to a complete stop in front of Tiffany's house and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and the car turns off. Tiffany then looks out the window and she sees the lights turned on and she says," Chucky they are awake!" The Chucky grabs Tiffany's chin and says," Tiff don't worry so much, now you said you wanted to kill them now lets kill them." Next Tiffany says," And when we kill them where am I supposed to live?" And Chucky says," Well…um… you can live with my dad and me." Then Tiffany says," What?! What are we supposed to do about…" Next Chucky says," Yes Tiffany, I already figured that out and anyway we're almost through school." And Tiffany replies," Are you serious?" Then Chucky says," Yes Tiffany." Next Tiffany says," But what are we going to do?" And Chucky says," We can take it as it comes." Then Tiffany looks down and says," Okay I'll do it." Next Chucky says," Tiff I want you to kiss me." Tiffany looks up at Chucky and they get closer to each other and they kiss, next Chucky withdraws and he pulls out his switchblade and he opens it and the blade glistens in the moonlight and says," We can't kill them without this, my old man gave me this for my seventieth birthday, well lets get going then."


	29. Tiffany’s tempest with her parents

Chapter 29

Tiffany's tempest with her parents

Next Chucky and Tiffany get out of the car and they close their doors and they walk up the sidewalk and Chucky says," Tiff I'm going to hide on the side of the house." Next Tiffany replies," What?! I thought you were coming with me?!" Then Chucky says," No, but you'll figure out the plan, now go!" And Chucky walks to the side of the house and Tiffany walks up the sidewalk and she walks to the door, next Tiffany clenches her fist and takes a deep breath and she reaches for the door knob and she turns it and pushes the door open and she walks in slowly and she closes the door slowly and she turns around and Mr. Jim and Mrs. Victoria are standing in front of Tiffany and Tiffany's eyes widen at the sight of Mr. Jim and Mrs. Victoria and Mr. Jim says," Tiffany why are you home so late, you were supposed to be here at twelve and it's two in the fucking morning, and you better have a damn good excuse to why you are late!" Then Tiffany looks down and she begins to think," Damn it I shouldn't be afraid of him he can't tell what to do, I am almost an adult, that's it I'm going to set things right." Next Mr. Jim says," Well why were you so late getting here?" And Tiffany looks up at Mr. Jim and Mrs. Victoria and she gulps and says," Damn it mom and dad, that's all you two ever do, you just control my life, I am so sick of it, I am almost an adult, and the reason to why I am late is that I was at Chucky's house!" Next Mrs. Victoria says," You did what?!" Then Mr. Jim says," You were not supposed to see that hoodlum and you go out with him to the prom and on top of all that you went to his house God only knows what you two were doing!" And Tiffany replies," Yes dad and I don't care what you two say, you can't tell me who I can can't date!" Next Mrs. Victoria says," I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Then Mr. Jim says," You know what Tiffany, you are just a whore, because you have completely changed ever since you met that piece of trash, and you know what else? You pack up your bags and leave, because I'm not going to have a disrespectful, ungrateful whore for a daughter!" Next Mrs. Victoria says," Tiffany how could you do such a thing, we raised you better than that, I can't believe you would ruin our name like that, and you know what your father is right, you can cab pack your things up and leave!" Then the door swings open and Tiffany looks behind herself and Mr. Jim and Mrs. Victoria look up and it's Chucky standing in the doorway with the switchblade in his right hand.


	30. Chucky slays Tiffany’s parents

Chapter 30

Chucky slays Tiffany's parents

And Mr. Jim says," You better get out of here or else I will…" Next Chucky interrupts," Or else what?!" The Mr. Jim says," I'll call the cops on your sorry ass!" And Chucky replies," You're a bit too late for that gramps, I already cut the phone line." Mr. Jim's eyes widen and he says in a shaky tone," Okay you can date Tiffany, you can have anything you want, see I have a gold Rolex watch." And Mrs. Victoria adds," You can take the car, please don't hurt us, please I am begging you don't kill us!" Then Chucky says," Sorry but your begging and pleading won't work with me, because I don't give a shit about what you say, and besides that I already have a Rolex watch." Next Mrs. Victoria says," You are cold and heartless and you will pay for what you have done!" And Chucky says," I still don't give a shit about what you say, I'm still going to kill you two no matter what!" Chucky runs to Mrs. Victoria and he jams the switchblade into her neck and he pulls it out in a quick motion and Mrs. Victoria falls to the ground, next Mr. Jim starts to run, but he trips over a glass coffee table that is in the middle of the living room and he falls to the ground and Chucky walks up slowly to Mr. Jim and he holds up the switchblade and Mr. Jim gets up and he slowly backs up to the staircase and Chucky gets closer to Mr. Jim and Mr. Jim begins to walk backwards up the stairs and Chucky follows him up the stairs and Mr. Jim says," Now Chucky maybe we can settle this a different way." Then Chucky says," Nope I don't think there would be another way!" Mr. Jim gets to the top of the stairs and Chucky holds the switchblade up to Mr. Jim's neck and Mr. Jim backs up to the balcony railing and Chucky takes the switchblade and he swings it and it goes across Mr. Jim's neck causing his throat to be slit and Mr. Jim grabs his neck and he stumbles backwards and he falls over the balcony railing and Chucky runs up the balcony and Mr. Jim lands on the glass coffee table and the glass coffee table breaks and Mr. Jim is dead. Next Chucky looks down at Tiffany and Tiffany looks up at Chucky and smiles and Chucky walks down the stairs and he walks up to Tiffany and says," Now how was that?" Next Tiffany grabs Chucky's head and she wildly kisses him, then Chucky draws back and he says," Holy shit Tiff what was that for?" Next Tiffany replies," Well that was my answer." Next Tiffany hugs Chucky and says," Yes Chucky that was great, and Chucky thank you for killing them, I really love you for doing that for me." Then Chucky says," I love you too Tiffany, now go pack your things up, now I got to figure out how to tell my dad." Next Tiffany says," What do you have to figure out a way to tell your dad, you mean if he says no, then I won't be living with you?" Tiffany then sits on the couch and she begins to cry and Chucky walks up to the couch and he sits besides her and he puts one arm around her and says," Tiff don't cry, now listen to me." Tiffany then looks up at Chucky and says," Damnit Chucky we should have never killed my parents, now where in the Hell am I going to live?" And Chucky says," Listen to me Tiffany, you never know my dad he might let you live with us, he let Eddie stay, and also your parents had it coming." Then Tiffany says," Are you sure?" Next Chucky says," Yes, and even if my dad says no, then we'll get our own place." And Tiffany replies," Okay, but I just hope this will all work out for us, so Chucky you don't like it when I cry do you?" Tiffany gives Chucky a smile Then Chucky says," Uhhh how about you get your things packed." Then Tiffany gives Chucky a hug and she gets off the couch next Chucky says," Hey Tiff I'll come with you." And Tiffany says," Okay."


	31. Chucky and Tiffany’s sentimental moment

Chapter 31

Chucky and Tiffany's sentimental moment

Chucky gets off the couch, next Tiffany walks to the staircase and the walks up the stairs and Chucky follows behind her and Chucky and Tiffany walk up the stairs and they get to the top of the staircase and Tiffany walks to a door and she opens it and she goes inside and she turns on the light and Chucky follows her inside the bedroom and he says," Damn Tiff this is a huge ass room!" And Chucky walks to the bed and he sits down and Tiffany then walks to the closet and she opens it and she jumps up and grabs a suitcase and she brings the suitcase to the bed and she unzips the suitcase, next Tiffany walks to the dresser and she opens each drawer and she gets a few clothes out of each and she walks to the bed and she places the clothes in the suitcase, next Chucky looks down at the suitcase and he spots a pair of black silky panties and he says," Well what are these?" Then Tiffany says," What?" Chucky picks up the black silky panties and he shows them to Tiffany and Tiffany turns around and sees Chucky holding them and she says," Chucky! Give me those!" Tiffany runs over to Chucky and Chucky gets off the bed and he stands up and Tiffany runs up to him and he holds the black silky panties above Tiffany's reach and Tiffany jumps up and tries to get them and Chucky pulls them higher Next Tiffany says," Chucky I want those back, now give them back to me!" Then Chucky says," No!" Tiffany continues to jump as Chucky teases her, next Tiffany trips on a object on the floor and she falls on Chucky and they both fall to the ground and Chucky throws the black silky panties off to the side and Tiffany giggles and Chucky kisses her on the lips and then he rolls on top of Tiffany and Tiffany combs Chucky's semi long hair with he fingers and she starts to play with his hair and Chucky looks at Tiffany funny and says," Why are you playing with my hair?" Then Tiffany says," I don't know why, I just feel like it." Then Tiffany wraps her arms around Chucky's neck and she pulls him down to her chest and he lays his head on her breasts and Tiffany says," Chucky do you have to lay your head on my boobs?" Next Chucky replies," Yes, yes I do." Chucky then laughs manically. Then Tiffany says," Now I got to get my things packed." Chucky then gets off of Tiffany and Tiffany gets off the floor and she walks back to the dresser and Chucky sits on the bed and Tiffany continues to pack her suitcase with clothes. A few minutes pass and Tiffany gets finished and she closes the suitcase and says," Chucky I'm going to change out of this dress." Then Chucky says," Okay, but can I watch?" Next Tiffany says," Get real Chucky, now I'm only going to be a few minutes." And Chucky says," Damn. Okay." Next Tiffany grabs a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and she walks to the bathroom and she opens the door and she goes inside and she lets the door swing back and the door leaves a crack where Chucky could see Tiffany and Tiffany pushes the door shut and Chucky says to himself," Damn."


	32. Looking for money

Chapter 32

Looking for money

A few minutes pass and Tiffany comes back out wearing blue jeans and a black _Ozzy Osbourne _printedT-shirt, next she walks to the bed and she puts on a pair of black Converse tennis shoes, then she puts on a camouflage army jacket and Chucky says," Are you ready?" Then Tiffany says," Yeah, I'm ready." And Tiffany gets up off the bed and Chucky gets up off the bed and he picks up Tiffany's suitcase from off the bed and he walks to the door and Tiffany follows him and they walk into the hallway, next Chucky says," Hey Tiffany do your parents have any money around here?" And Tiffany says," I think they should have some money in their room, I'm not really sure, so why do you need the money?" Then Chucky says," Well if my dad says no, then we can go and rent an apartment, but he might let you stay with us." Next Tiffany says," Okay, but I just hope he lets me stay." And Chucky says," I'm sure he will, so where's your parents bedroom at?" Then Tiffany says," It's down the hall." Next Chucky sets Tiffany's suitcase at the edge of the stairs and he starts to walk down the hallway and Tiffany follows behind him and they walks to a door and Chucky opens the door and it is dark and Chucky turns on the lights on and the room illuminates and Chucky says," Do you now where they would keep the money?" Then Tiffany replies," No, but lets check everywhere, like maybe under the bed or in the drawer on the nightstand, I'll go and check." And Tiffany walks to the nightstand and she spots Mr. Jim's wallet and she grabs it and she says," Hey Chucky I found my dad's wallet." Then Chucky says," Open it and see what's inside." Tiffany opens the wallet and inside it is a few credit cards and a few pictures of Mrs. Victoria, Mr. Jim, Tiffany, and Tiffany's sister Gerri and Tiffany looks inside the wallet and there are a few hundreds, several twenties, and few ten dollar bills and Tiffany says," Hey Chucky I found some money." Next Chucky replies," Okay, I'll go check under the bed." Chucky then walks to the bed and he lies down on the ground and he looks around and he sees a box, next he grabs the box and pulls it from under the bed and he opens the box and there is a small metal container and Chucky picks up the small metal container and he opens it and there is a diamond necklace and some other things that interested him and Chucky closes the metal container and he puts it into his jacket pocket, next Chucky searches some more in the box and he finds nothing of interest and he closes the box and he shoves the box under the bed, next Chucky gets up from the floor and he walks to the closet and he opens it and he begins to rummaging through the clothes and he digs through the pockets of the coats and he finds some money and Chucky says," I think we got all of the money in here." Then Tiffany says," Well I found about thirty dollars in the nightstand on my mom's side." Next Chucky says," Cool." Then Chucky looks at the clock on the nightstand and it shows three thirteen and Chucky says," We better get going, my dad is going to be home real soon." Then Tiffany says," Okay." Tiffany walks up to Chucky and they walk out of the bedroom and Chucky turns off the light and he closes the door and Tiffany says," I really hope your dad will let me stay." Next Chucky says," Tiff stop worrying over it, if he dose good, and if he doesn't then we'll get an apartment, now stop worry so damn much!" Chucky then puts one arm around Tiffany's shoulder and they walk down the hallway to the staircase and Tiffany says," I'm sorry, but I don't want to live on the streets, that's why I am so worried." Then Chucky says," Just don't worry about it okay?" Next Tiffany says," Okay." And Chucky picks up Tiffany's suitcase and he walks down the stairs.


	33. Mrs Victoria’s last move

Chapter 33

Mrs. Victoria's last move

Tiffany follows behind Chucky and she looks at her dead parent's bodies and says," So what are we going to do with my parents?" Then Chucky says," Leave them." Next Tiffany replies," We can't just leave the bodies just laying there!" And Chucky says," Well, where do you suggest we put them?" Then Tiffany says," Well lets hide them somewhere where they can't be found, like maybe the attic or the back yard." Next Chucky says," Lets bury them in the back yard then we can go home, so where's a shovel at?" Chucky sets Tiffany's suitcase on the floor. And Tiffany says," The shovel is in the garage." Then Chucky says," Cool, so where's the garage at?" Next Tiffany says," Follow me into the kitchen." Tiffany walks and Chucky follows her into the kitchen and Tiffany walks to a door and she opens it, next she flips a light switch and the garage lights come on and Tiffany walks out and Chucky follows her and Tiffany says," Well I'm not sure where my dad put it at, so we'll probably have to find it." Chucky looks around the garage and he spots a stick and he walks to it and he grabs it and he pulls really hard and he pulls out a shovel Then Tiffany says," How did you know that was a shovel?" Next Chucky replies," The way the handle is shaped, that's how I knew, anyway I'll go into the back yard and dig the hole and you can get the bodies." Tiffany walks out of the garage and Chucky follows behind her and Tiffany says," The back yard is that way." And Tiffany points to the left and Chucky walks off and Tiffany walks to Mrs. Victoria's body and she looks at her deceased mother, next Mrs. Victoria grabs Tiffany's leg really fast and Tiffany screams and Mrs. Victoria grips harder and Tiffany screams louder and Tiffany starts to kick Mrs. Victoria, but it is no use, next Chucky runs into the living room and he takes the shovel and he holds it up in the air and he thrusts it down and it goes in Mrs. Victoria's back and Chucky pulls out the shovel out of Mrs. Victoria's back and blood drips off of it and Mrs. Victoria is still grabbing Tiffany's leg, next Chucky takes the shovel and he swings it and it hits Mrs. Victoria in the head and Mrs. Victoria still holds onto Tiffany's leg, next Chucky continues to hit Mrs. Victoria up side her head and after a few tries Mrs. Victoria finally lets go of Tiffany's leg, next blood comes out of Mrs. Victoria's head and it seeps into the carpet and Tiffany looks at Mrs. Victoria. Then Chucky says," Damn that bitch was hard to kill!" Next Tiffany says," Thanks Chucky." And Chucky says," No problem, I'm going to go and dig the hole and you can get the bodies. And Chucky walks off.


	34. Burying Mr Jim and Mrs Victoria

Chapter 34

Burying Mr. Jim and Mrs. Victoria

Tiffany grabs Mrs. Victoria's arms and she drags her through the living room and Tiffany walks through another room and she sees Chucky digging a hole under the swing set and she opens the sliding glass door and she drags Mrs. Victoria through the door and onto the patio, next Tiffany drags her through the backyard and Tiffany drags Mrs. Victoria to where Chucky is digging the hole and she sets her down and Tiffany walks through the backyard and she walks to the house and she goes inside and she walks to the living room and she walks to Mr. Jim's body that is on top of the broken glass coffee table and Mr. Jim has fresh blood all over his shirt from the coffee table and the slit throat that Chucky gave him earlier and Tiffany grabs Mr. Jim's legs and she drags him off the broken glass and the broken glass makes a crackling sound as Tiffany is dragging Mr. Jim. Tiffany drags Mr. Jim across the living room and she drags him through the other room and she goes through the sliding glass door and she drags Mr. Jim through it and onto the patio cement, next Tiffany drags Mr. Jim through the yard and up to Mrs. Victoria's body and Chucky stops digging and he looks up at Tiffany and says," I'm almost done, so go and put your suitcase in the car." Tiffany the turns around and the walks away from Chucky and she walks through the backyard and to the house, next Tiffany walks inside the house and she walks to the living room and she spots her suitcase and she picks it up and she walks to the front door and she turns the doorknob and she pulls the door open and she goes outside and she closes the door. Tiffany then walks to Chucky's car and she gets to it and she opens the back passenger door and she lays her suitcase on the seat and closes the door and turns around and walks up the sidewalk and she walks up to the front door and she turns the doorknob and the door opens and she goes through the door and gets inside, next she walks through the house and she walks to the sliding glass door and she goes through it and goes outside and she walks through the yard and she walks up to Chucky and Chucky is still digging the hole and Tiffany says," Your still diggin'?" Chucky continues to dig the hole, and then Chucky says," Yeah I'll be done in a few minutes, and then we can go home." Next Tiffany says," Okay." And Tiffany sits down on the ground and she watches Chucky dig the hole. Several minutes later Chucky is finished and he tries to climb out of the hole and Tiffany gets up and she grabs Chucky's hand and she helps Chucky out of the hole and Chucky gets out of the hole and Chucky says," Thanks babe, hey get your moms body and I'll get your dad's." Tiffany walks to Mrs. Victoria's body and she grabs her arms and she drags her body to the hole and Tiffany stops dragging Mrs. Victoria and she pushes Mrs. Victoria and Mrs. Victoria falls into the hole, next Chucky grabs Mr. Jim's arms and he drags him to the hole and Chucky stops dragging Mr. Jim's body and Chucky puts his foot on Mr. Jim's deceased body and he pushes Mr. Jim into the hole and Mr. Jim falls on top of Mrs. Victoria Next Chucky says," Rest in peace mother fucker, and see you in Hell." Chucky then grabs the shovel and he scoops up the dirt and he throws it onto Mr. Jim and Mrs. Victoria's bodies and Chucky continues. About twenty minutes later Chucky is finished and he wipes the sweat from his forehead then he says," Shit that was a lot of work burying those two fuckers! Well let's get goin'." Chucky and Tiffany walk trough the yard and towards the house and they get up to the house and they walks up to the sliding glass door and Tiffany walks inside and Chucky follows her inside and he closes the door and Chucky walks to the kitchen and he walks to the garage door and he opens it and goes through it and walks into the garage and he sets the shovel besides the wall and he walks out of the garage and he walks into the kitchen and he closes the door and he walks through the house and Tiffany follows him and Chucky walks to the front door and he opens it and he walks out and Tiffany follows him and she closes the door, next Chucky and Tiffany walk down the sidewalk and they walk to Chucky's car and Chucky walks to the driver's side of the car and Tiffany walks to the passenger side of the car and they open their doors and they get inside the car and they close their doors and Chucky gets out a carton of cigarettes and he says," You want one?" Then Tiffany says," Yeah." And Chucky hands Tiffany a cigarette and Tiffany grabs it from Chucky, next Chucky gets out a cigarette and he puts it into his mouth and he gets a _Zippo_ lighter and he opens it and turns the thumbwheel and the spark ignites a flame and Chucky puts the lighter up to the cigarette and he inhales and he exhales the smoke, next he closes the lighter and he hands the lighter to Tiffany, next Chucky starts the car and he pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car gets onto the street.


	35. “Can she stay?”

Chapter 35

"Can she stay?"

A few minutes later Chucky drives up to his house and Chucky looks at the carport and it is empty and Chucky says," My dad isn't home yet." Then Tiffany says," When dose he get home?" Next Chucky replies," He gets home by three." And Tiffany says," Oh okay." Chucky then turns the steering wheel and the car goes into the carport and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and he pulls the keys out of the ignition and Tiffany opens the car door and she gets out of the car and she closes the door and she walks to the back of the car and she opens the back passenger door and gets her suitcase from the back and she closes the door and she walks to the open door and walks through it and Chucky is taking off his trench coat and he walks to his bedroom and he comes out and says," Tiff there is an extra room in the back, you can put your shit back there, there's also a bed, in fact I think there's a dresser." Tiffany then walks off and Chucky walks to the couch and he sits down and he begins to think to himself," How in the Hell am I going to tell my dad, fuck, well Eddie stayed here for a month, so what's the fucking difference if she stays here for a few months, he'll just have to live with it." Tiffany then comes in the room and she walks up to Chucky and she sits on the couch besides him and says," What are you thinking about?" Next Chucky looks up at Tiffany and says," Just about how I'm going to tell my dad, and Tiffany don't worry about it." Next Tiffany says," Okay, so how about we watch a movie?" Then Chucky says," Okay, so do you want to watch?" And Tiffany says," I don't care whatever you want to watch." Chucky gets off the couch and he walks to the TV and he turns it on and he turns on the VHS player and grabs a VHS cassette and he pulls it out of the VHS cassette jacket and he puts the VHS cassette into the VHS player and the movie begins to play and Chucky gets up from the floor and he walks to the couch and he sits besides Tiffany and Tiffany says," What did you put in?" Then Chucky says," _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_." Next Tiffany says," Cool, I watched that movie when I was a kid." And Chucky says," I did too, I snuck in the theater and I saw it, I'm surprised I didn't caught." Then Tiffany says," Damn if I did that I would have gotten caught." Next Tiffany leans on Chucky and she rests her head on his shoulder and Chucky looks down at her and then at the TV screen. About an hour later the door opens and Chucky looks up and it's Richard and Chucky shakes Tiffany and Tiffany wakes up and Richard sees the two sitting on the couch and says," Hey Chucky why is Tiffany here, didn't you say that her parents were assholes? They are going to be some kind of pissed off." Then Chucky says," Her parents are dead, I killed them." Next Richard says," Did you get rid of the bodies?" And Chucky says," Yeah, we did, we buried them in the backyard." Then Richard says," Good, so how did you kill them?" Next Chucky says," I jammed a knife in her mother's throat and I pushed her father over the balcony, but her mother was a bitch to kill, but I finally got the job done." And Richard says," Damn that sounds pretty damn cool." Then Chucky says," Dad I got to tell you something." Next Richard says," What Chucky?" Chucky then turns the TV set off and says," Dad can Tiffany live here with us?" Then a long pause of silence lingered in the air and Richard looks at Tiffany then at Chucky and says," Yes she can stay, but you two will move out when you graduate, and Tiffany you will have to do chores around the house just like Chucky is that clear?" Then Tiffany says," Yes Mr. Ray and thanks for letting me stay." Next Richard says," Okay now you two can do whatever the Hell you want, just don't get caught, now I am going to bed and don't wake me up, you two got that?" And Chucky and Tiffany nod their heads and Richard says," Good, well I am going to bed." And Richard walks off then Chucky says," Well I guess that means that you get to stay with us." Next Tiffany says," I'm so glad that I get to live with you." Tiffany then lunges at Chucky and she hugs him tightly and Chucky gasps and says," Christ Tiff, why do you have to hug me so damn hard?!" Tiffany then giggles and she kisses Chucky, next Chucky gets up from the couch and he walks to the TV set and he turns the TV set on and the movie is still playing and Chucky walks back to the couch and he sits down and Tiffany rests her head on Chucky's chest and they continue to watch the movie.


	36. News Report

Chapter 36

News report

Morning comes and Chucky is sleeping in his bed and the sun comes through the cracks of the shade, next the door opens and it's Tiffany and she walks in and she walks slowly to Chucky's bed and she gets up to the bed and she gets inside the bed and lays next to Chucky, next Chucky wakes up and he looks at her and Tiffany smiles and Chucky says," Mornin' babe." Then Tiffany says," Good morning Chucky." Then Chucky kisses Tiffany and he wrestles her and gets on top and he holds her hands back and he kisses her and Tiffany says," I had a wonderful night." Next Chucky says," I'm glad you did." Chucky then leans down and he kisses Tiffany down her neck, next the telephone rings and Chucky jolts up and says," Shit! Who the fuck is it?" Chucky then picks up the receiver and says," Hello?!" And on the other end it's Eddie and Eddie replies," Hey Chucky it's me Eddie turn the TV on the news!" Then Chucky says," Okay." Chucky then hangs up the telephone receiver and he gets out of the bed and Tiffany says," Who was that and what did they want?" Next Chucky says," It was Eddie, he said to watch the news, I think it's about last night and the school, come on lets watch it!" Tiffany gets out of the bed and Chucky leaves out of the room and Tiffany follows him and she walks to the living room and to the couch and she sits down and Chucky turns the TV set on and he changes the channel to the news and a female news castor appears on the TV screen and she says," Good morning Hackensack, last night was a time for happiness for Hackensack High school students, but later that night when the dance was over with some students didn't come home last night, here is reporter Julia Baud reporting on location at Hackensack High school." Next the TV screen switches to a woman and she says," Indeed it was, I am standing in front of Hackensack High school, where last night the Hackensack High school prom took place and all of the students went, but some didn't come home that night. Police investigated the scene and during the crowning of seventeen-year-old Jenny Siston and Seventeen-year-old Kevin Devron, an extremely large pipe fell onto the two killing them on impact, police also discovered that the pipe was held by either wire or rope and someone must have cut the rope and it fell on the two, also police found several bodies around the school campus who are, Seventeen-year-old Amy Scovet whose body was found in the girl's locker room with several stab wounds in her stomach and also the bodies of Stephanie Ruxland and Ron Davidson where found outside the school dead with stab wounds. Police also found the body of Bonnie Jenison inside a dumpster behind the school. Here is Chief-of-police Stephen Bernet." Next Officer Stephen says," Whoever did this must have had total hatred for these innocent people and everybody also the person who did this must have had an accomplice or accomplices, also I was talking to the parents of one of the victims named Amy Scovet." Then Julia says," We also have Amy Scovet's mother and father." Next the screen shows a woman and the woman says," Whoever did this needs to burn in Hell!" Then Chucky says," We fucking did it!" Richard is standing behind the couch and he says," Well I'll be damned, I didn't think you could do it Chucky, but you proved me wrong and for a long time, I would have never thought you would be able to pull it off, but I am proud of you son, Hell Grandpa Ray would have been proud of you." And Richard pats Chucky on the back and he walks off. Next the telephone by the couch rings and Chucky picks up the receiver and says," Hello?" And Eddie is on the other line and Eddie says," Hey Chucky did you watch the news?" Then Chucky says," Yeah me and Tiffany are watching the news." Next Eddie replies," That was so fucking awesome!" And Chucky says," Hell yeah it was, even my old man said it was fucking awesome!" Then Eddie says," Hey I got to go." And Chucky says," Aliright." And Chucky hangs up the receiver.


	37. Killing Mr Robinson

Chapter 37

Killing Mr. Robinson

Tiffany then says," What did he say?" Next Chucky replies," He said it was fucking awesome." Next Tiffany gets closer to Chucky and she lays her head on his chest and Chucky looks down at her and Tiffany says," Chucky?" Then Chucky says," Yeah?" Next Tiffany replies," Chucky remember when I said when we could kill your next door neighbor Mr. Robinson, when in the Hell are we going to kill him?" And Chucky says," Well fuck we can do it now, I never say no to a killing!" Then Tiffany says," Okay lets go." Chucky and Tiffany get off the couch and they walk to the door and Chucky opens the door and they both go outside and Tiffany closes the door and they walk to the house next door and Tiffany says," What should we do?" Chucky then spots a pipe and he picks it up and he hands the pipe to Tiffany and Tiffany grabs the pipe and says," What the Hell?" Next Chucky says," Just hold onto the pipe and I'll see if there is going to be an open window, then when we get inside we can kill that fat bastard, Mr. Robinson." Then Tiffany replies," Oh okay." Chucky then walks to the back of the house and Tiffany follows him and Chucky spots a window that is opened a little and Chucky says," Well we're in luck." Chucky then opens the window, next he sees a wooden crate and he pushes the wooden crate under the window, next Chucky gets on the wooden crate and he climbs through the window and he gets inside, next Tiffany steps onto the wooden crate and she climbs through the window and she gets inside and Chucky is standing and he helps Tiffany down and Tiffany says," Thanks sweetface." Then Chucky says," No problem babe." Next Chucky begins to walk and Tiffany follows him, next Chucky hears snoring from another room and Chucky says," Fuck this is going to be easier than I thought." Chucky then follows the snoring and he walks down a hallway and it leads Chucky to a door and Chucky opens the door slowly and Mr. Robinson is sleeping in a bed and Chucky enters the room slowly and Tiffany follows him with the pipe in her hand and Chucky whispers," Hey Tiff give me the pipe." Tiffany then hands Chucky the pipe and Chucky grabs it and he walks closer to the bed and he gets up to the bed and Mr. Robinson lets out a loud snore and Chucky holds the pipe in the air and he swings down, but before it hits Mr. Robinson, Mr. Robinson wakes up, then Chucky hits Mr. Robinson in the face as hard as he can and the pipe breaks Mr. Robinson's nose and blood comes out and Chucky continues to beat Mr. Robinson, but even harder in the head and blood comes out at an even harder pressure and Tiffany begins to giggle and Mr. Robinson dies and Chucky stops hitting Mr. Robinson and he drops the pipe and it falls with a muffled clank on the carpeted floor and Chucky turns around to Tiffany with blood all over his face and Tiffany starts to laugh at Chucky, because he has blood all over his face and it is shaped like a beard, and Tiffany laughs uncontrollably and Chucky says," What are you laughing about?" Then Tiffany gasps for air and says," The blood on your face, it looks like a beard!" And Tiffany laughs again and Chucky spots a mirror and he looks into it and he sees the blood all over his face and it looks like a beard and he starts to laugh with Tiffany at the sight of the blood on his face, then they slowly stop laughing and Chucky wipes some of the blood from his face onto his shirt sleeve and Tiffany walks up to him and she says," But Chucky I thought that was just amazing what you did to that guy." Next Chucky says," Tanks babe." Tiffany then kisses Chucky on the lips and Chucky wraps his arms around her and Tiffany combs her fingers through his semi-long brown hair and Chucky brings Tiffany to a wall and they start making out, then they slowly stop making out. Next Tiffany says," So what do we do with him?" And Chucky says," I would just leave him, and take the pipe." Then Tiffany says," Okay that sounds good to me." Chucky then walks to the bed and he picks up the pipe from the floor, next he says," Lets go through the window that we came through before." Chucky then walks out of the room and Tiffany follows him out of the room and they walk down the hallway and Chucky walks up to the window and he sees a small table and he moves it under the window and Chucky steps up on the table and he crawls through the window and he gets through the window, next Tiffany steps onto the table and she crawls through the window and she sits on the window sill and she jumps down and she lands on the wooden crate, next she gets off the box and Chucky closes the window, next Chucky begins to walk and Tiffany says," Chucky I'm going inside." Then Chucky says," Okay babe." Tiffany then walks off and Chucky walks to the side of his house and he walks to some garbage cans and he takes the lid off of one of the garbage cans and he throws the pipe into the garbage can and he puts the lid back on, next Chucky walks away from the garbage cans and he walks to the door and he opens it and he goes inside and he closes the door.

The End.

To the reader: Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I am glad that you have enjoyed reading it to this chapter as I have enjoyed writing this fanfiction, and again thank you.

, TheCharlesLeeRayFan


End file.
